The Bandit
by dede94e
Summary: Regina takes the wrong street to get home, bumping into a very attractive man. Will she allow herself to love again or her past will hunt her forever?
1. Chapter 1

New fic. New story. New point of view.

All the events happen during the first curse, before Emma gets to Storybrooke, so forget all the decisions the showrunners made for OutlawQueen.

I don't force anybody to read my story. If you don't like my ideas, my writing, my wording or the decisions I'm gonna make, please, just forget about it. Don't criticize or offend me for them, writing is just an hobby. Thank you!

* * *

Storybrooke.

It's late night, Regina is working in her office, trying to keep herself busy for as long as she can. The last thing she wants is to go back in that empty house. Her adopted son, Henry, is sleeping over his friend's house. The things between her and Henry are not going in the right way, not always at least. She can't explain why he deeply believes she doesn't love him. She would do anything for that little boy, but somehow he can only see her as the Evil Queen from the fairytales. Regina keeps doing her best to discourage that idea but in vain, her son doesn't buy it.

Regina looks up at the clock on her desk. 11:30pm. She's tired enough that she'll fall asleep as soon as she lays down on her bed. She leaves those papers right where they were, grabs her bag and walks outsides. It's a beautiful night, the moon is shining high in the sky and the weather isn't too cold, even if it was early October. The blue scarf is perfect for nights like this one.

When Henry isn't at home, Regina usually calls Graham, the Sheriff of Storybrooke, and asks him to come over. The situation between them is complicated. His heart belongs to her, literally, she can make him do whatever she pleases, but she can't control her feelings as she wish. Most of the times it's just sex, a way to fill that whole in her life, but sometimes she just needs him. She needs someone to keep her warm, she needs to feel loved. Regina is tempted to grab her phone and ring him but she stops herself before it's too late.

She realizes her thoughts distracted her enough to take a different way to get home. She rarely walks on that street, especially because it's the most isolated area of the town. There are only few houses and a modern tavern, called 'The Bandit'.

 _A Queen like me will never step in a tavern like that,_ she promised herself the first time she saw it. The idea of being surrounded by drunk and rude men makes her skin crawl. She keeps walking, trying not to draw anybody's attention, but she suddenly hears some male voices coming from the tavern.

'Come on, mate. You need to go back home.'

'NO! I'm.. I'm fine! I.. I told you I just need one more beer!'.

Regina slowly turns to her left and sees two men trying to keep a third one on his feet. These men are closer than she expected, so she jumps back when the drunk one stretches his arm toward her.

'What a wonder!' he says.

'HOW DARE YOU?' Regina says with a tone full of disgust. This is the main reason why she never walked in that street.

'John, please. Be sure he gets home safely'. Two of them walk over the car parked on the side of the road. 'Apologies, Madame Mayor..' the third man says. She turns and takes a long, silent look at him. He is slightly taller than her, brown hair, beard and two beautiful blue eyes. 'My friend just had a bad day…'.

'Didn't we all?' she whispers.

'Can I get you anything? Something to drink, perhaps?' he asks friendly.

'No.. thanks.' she replies immediately. The man smiles at her politely before to turn around and start walking over the tavern. Regina takes a deep breath and bites her own tongue. 'Wait!'. She doesn't know what pushed her to do that but she can't take it back anymore.

'Yes?' he turns back. She notices the smirk on his face.

'Perhaps I could use a drink' she says smiling.

She follows him. 'After you.' he says, opening the door and letting her walk in first. That place reminds her the many taverns in the Enchanted Forest, just modernized. Everything is made of wood: the tables, the chairs, the stairs and even the counter. The main difference is the light. There aren't candles to light up the room, but electronic lanterns. It feels like a huge jump in the past for Regina. She takes few steps and sits at the first table on her right, while he reaches the counter. Leaving the coat and the blue scarf on the back of the chair, she sits down.

'This.. This place is yours?' she asks, noticing that it's empty.

'Does that surprise you?'

'Hmm.. No.. I mean..' she can barely talk. This situation is testing her more that she's willing to admit.

'I'm joking!' he says, laughing. 'But I should probably mark this day on the calendar..' he gabs two glasses and a bottle of whiskey and starts walking over her. 'This is the first time you walk through that door in.. forever'.

Regina takes a deep breath, thinking of what to say before to get herself in more troubles. In the meantime, Robin sit in front of her and started pouring the whiskey. 'Well, I'm not that kind of person who drowns her problems into alcohol.' she says taking one of the glasses that separate them. 'Thank you.'

'So.. what kind of person you are?' he asks playing with the tip of his fingers on his glass. 'No, wait. Let me guess.'

Regina spontaneously smiles. Is it a good or bad sign? She's willing to play that sort of game with a man she just met.

'You're that kind of person who would rather deal with her problems alone. Asking for help is the last thing you'd ever do.' He continues after taking a long look straight into her brown eyes. 'You usually find a way to solve them very quickly but when you can't.. well.. I guess you temporary push them away with sex?!'

'How dare you?' Regina says immediately. She's not happy when people can read her so easily, especially a stranger.

'Come on, Madame Mayor, this is just what I think.' His smirk starts having a unpleasant effect on her. 'Let's drink on it.'

Regina doesn't dare asking on what they should drink exactly. She rises her glass and, in sync, they drink. The whiskey burns its way down her throat, she really needed it. It's weird for Regina to not feel uncomfortable with him. He can read her so easily that scares her. Nobody can do that, except for two people in her entire life: her father, Henry and her true love, Daniel. Since the night she lost Daniel, she erected a wall to keep everybody out. Sometimes even for her father was hard to understand her decisions.

She raises her head from her glass on the table and notices that he's not taking his eyes off of her. 'So..' Regina clears her voice, 'How come I've never seen you before?' Obviously she doesn't know every single person she has cursed but she is sure she's never met the man in front of her before, not even in the Enchanted Forest. She couldn't forget those sky blue eyes very easily.

'I'm not a big fan of local events or city council meetings. I'd rather spend my time with my boy in the forest, when I'm not here.'

 _My boy?_

'You have a son?'

'Yes, ma'am. Roland. He's 4.' He says with a proud smile on his face. 'I'm all he has.'

Regina's heart is melting and breaking at the same time. Raising a child all by himself it's not easy, especially for a man. 'I'm sorry.' Regina barely whispers.

'Don't be. We are strong men, we're gonna make it.' He tries to cheer her up. 'What about you? I heard you have a son too.'

 _Why does he know a lot about me, but I know nothing of him?_

'Henry. My little prince.' Regina says taking another sip of whiskey. 'He grows so fast. He's already 8.'

'I know that feeling, like.. time is slipping through your fingers and there's nothing you can do to slow it down.'

This man is more likeable than she is willing to admit. They're so different and yet they have a lot in common. Regina finds herself staring at him. There is something very attractive in him and she can't deny it.

'Daddy?' A voice breaks the silence.

They both turn to the stairs behind the counter in sync. A little boy is standing there.

'Roland? What are you doing?' The man stands up and starts walking over him. 'It's late.'

'I had a bad dream-' the little boy says as his father is taking him in his arms.

'Daddy is here now.'

Regina can spend hours looking at that scene. Her heart is melting in front of so much kindness. But she knows she can't, so she stands up and grabs her things. 'I should probably go, now.' she says softly, still capturing his attention. 'Thank you for the drink…' she stops as she realizes she doesn't know his name.

'Robin'. He smirks.

'Right. Thank you, Robin.' she says, smiling.

'Anytime, Madame Mayor'.

'Call me Regina.'

Regina leaves the tavern and walks fast home. It's really late but the only thing she can think of is that stranger man that made her feel so well, like nobody else, in a very long time. She can't stop thinking of Robin.

* * *

If this fic sounds very familiar to you, that's perfectly fine. I re-wrote a oneshot story I published last year and turned it into a multichapter fic.

I really hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Few days later.

Regina is in her office working on some nonsense stuff. When she casted the curse in the Enchanted Forest, she didn't know what sort of role she would've played in a world without magic. She surely didn't expect a job like that. Papers, over and over. But it's a price she is willing to pay to get her happy ending. Snow White, or Mary Margaret in Storybrooke, has no idea that her beloved soulmate is in coma, in a hospital room. There's no way she's going to fall in love with a stranger, especially in a situation like that. Tue love's kiss won't prevail this time, and after spending many years trying to split them apart, Regina finally won. She still remembers her words to Snow, few moments before the curse, when her step-daughter asked why she was doing it. ' _Because this is my happy ending!_ '

Can Regina still relate to her own words now? Does this new life can be considered a happy ending? _Her happy ending_? She grew up with the idea that happiness and love were one thing, like one was the consequence of the other. With Daniel, Regina had both happiness and love. And now? She loves Henry with all her heart and she's happy to have her own family but she can't compare this feeling with Daniel. Despite the fact that she's grateful to have Henry in her life, deep down, she knows that her life isn't completely full. Like something inside her is missing.

'Excuse me?'

Regina raises her head fast. 'What?' The word comes out of her mouth but the sound of her voice is so low. She looks right in front of her and meets the glance of the last person she ever imagined to see in her office. 'Robin?' Regina gasps.

'Apologies, Milady. I knocked but I didn't get any answer.' He says behind the door.

'Oh.. I..' Regina doesn't know what to say. Her thoughts distracted her enough not hear him knocking at her door. 'Please, come in.' She says standing up behind her desk. Robin does as she says. Closing the door behind him, he walks toward her. 'What brings you here?'

Robin stops right in front of Regina. 'This!' He says raising his right hand.

Regina doesn't need much time to realize what he's holding. 'My scarf!'

'I would like to think that you left it on purpose at my tavern as an excuse to see me again, but..' He says placing the blue scarf on the desk between them.

'But what?'

'You'd never admit it.'

'I.. I didn't leave it on purpose..' She says trying to masquerade her surprise. 'I forgot it.'

 _Does he really think that I'd act like a teenager just to see him again? No! But I have to admit that I'm glad he personally steps by._

'See? I knew it.' Robin smiles proudly.

'Thank you, by the way.' She gets around her desk. 'How would you like a glass of the best scotch in town?'

'Is the Mayor allowed to drink at work?'

'Being the Mayor has its advantages.'

'How can I refuse it then?'

'Please, have a sit.' Regina says pointing at the guest chair at her desk before to walk toward the entrance of her office. She grabs the bottle of scotch and pours it out. 'So..' Regina turns to her desk and finds Robin looking at her. The way he stares makes her blush. 'I thought you hated coming to town.' She hands the glass over Robin and, for a very brief moment, their hands touch. She gasps.

'Well, I don't hate it. I don't like the chaos.' Robin says as Regina leans against the edge of her desk right in front of him. 'I'm more like a lone wolf, in the forest, like..'

'A bandit.' She finishes his sentence without thinking twice. Did she really just call him _Bandit_? She can't believe her own words. 'I mean, like your tavern.'

Robin smiles, before drinking from his glass. 'Despite what you think, I'm a good bandit though.'

'I never thought otherwise.'

'Really? Not even for a moment?' He's looking straight in her eyes.

 _Damn, those blue eyes!_

'Well..' Regina needs to compose herself, it's so easy for him to tease her. 'Maybe once, but.. it didn't last long.' She takes a long, very long, sip of scotch, trying to look away.

'What changed your mind?'

 _Come on. Seriously?_

'Your son. The way you are with him.' Regina admits, remembering how adorable Robin was with that little boy the other night. The kind of love that only a father can give to their children, and Regina can't help but think of her beloved father, Henry. She misses him very much. There's not a day that goes by that Regina doesn't wonder if she did the right thing sacrificing him, the thing she loved the most, to curse the entire Enchanted Forest. Her father always believed in her and she loved him with all her heart, but she was too blind by her revenge.

'I hope I didn't upset you.' Robin says interrupting her thoughts.

'Oh, no.' Regina turns to him, 'No, you didn't. I – I was just thinking of something.'

'I wish you met him. I'm sure he would like you.'

'Maybe the next time.' She says smiling.

 _If that little boy is just half-charming than his father, I'm sure I'm gonna like him too. Wait, what? Like him too? Robin is handsome, I admit it, but where do these thoughts come from? I barely know him, and yet.._

Robin takes a long sip, finishing all the scotch he has left. 'I should go now. I promised a little boy I'd spend the rest of the day with him.' He says standing up, trying not to step on her feet.

A bitter smile appears on her face. Since Henry started to believe she's the Evil Queen they don't spend much time together. He'd rather spend more time in his room than with her. 'You better hurry up then.' Regina says.

Robin is standing so close to her that she can easily feel the warm of his breath against her skin. He eventually raises his head and she can see every single shade of blue in his eyes. Despite all her efforts to step back, she can't. The desk is preventing her from making any move, except toward him. Robin's glance moves from her eyes to her lips, instinctively getting closer. Apparently he doesn't notice it, but she does.

'Are.. are you going to steal a kiss from me, bandit?' She murmurs trying to capture his attention from her lips.

'Maybe..' Robin moves his look back on her eyes. 'Would you mind if I dare?' He whispers, seductively.

 _Is he really asking the permission to kiss me? Is he really bold enough to dare?_

'I..' She finds it hard to breathe. Her eyes move up and down, from his eyes to his lips. Regina bites her lower lip hard, forcing herself to control her impulses. 'Robin..'

'It's your turn, Madame Mayor.'

Knock. Knock.

Robin takes a step back as she sadly slips on her desk, trying to put some distance between them. 'Come in.'

'Regina..' Graham says walking fast in her office, but stops as soon as he notices she's not alone. 'I.. Madame Mayor.. I'm sorry. I didn't know you..'

'That's fine, Sheriff.' She says trying to reassuring him, even if she'd have rather not be disturbed. Especially in that moment. 'Graham, this is Robin. Robin, this is Sheriff Graham.' She doesn't know why she thought she had to introduce them.

Robin stretches his arm. 'Nice to meet you.'

'D– Do we know each other?' Graham says, shaking his hand.

'I doubt.'

'Maybe you know him because he owns _The Bandit_ tavern.' Regina crushes in.

'The tavern?' Graham wonders out loud. 'No, it's not that. It's more like a feeling. I don't know how to explain it.'

 _What is going on? Does Graham remember something from the Enchanted Forest? Do Robin and Graham have a past that I am not aware of?_

'Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Sheriff.' Robin says breaking the awkward silence that was slowly taking control of the situation. He turns to her and smiles. 'Regina. Thanks for the drink.'

She smiles at him without saying anything. The situations is already enough awkward. Graham and Robin in the same room. The man she mostly use for her personal attentions and the man she is slowly falling for.

Robin walks out of her office and she can't help but staring at him, till the very last inch of him disappears behind the door.

* * *

I would like to thank everybody for all your support on this new story. It means a lot.

I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I truly hope you liked this one too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Regina is sitting in her living room and can't help but think of that chance she missed to kiss Robin. Every inch of her lips desired to feel the taste of his. Her body was so attracted to him that she couldn't fight it, no matter all the efforts. She wanted his arms around her, pulling her closer. Her fingers wanted to be wrapped around his hair.

 _And yet, I didn't. Why?_

It's been a long time since the last time Regina felt this way for a man. She felt attracted to Graham and his body, but it was before she cursed the entire Enchanted Forest. Back then, when the Huntsman disobeyed her, she saw the potential and took his heart, but she didn't crush it like she was used to. She kept it, instead. He was forced to do everything she wanted, but the situation changed once they started the new life in Storybrooke. She never used his heart for her personal desires, she just seduced him, or sort of. Graham's heart belongs to her, he'll always feel attracted to her, but she never forced him to anything. With Robin, on the other hand, everything is different. It feels more like a jump in the past for Regina. It feels like she's the same teenager who fell for the stable boy many years ago. That kind of forbidden love that every girl likes to read about. Regina's life is not the same anymore; her mother couldn't control her from the grave. Falling for Robin is just her choice, but how hard it will be for her to tear down those walls she built around her heart?

Another thing can't leave her mind today. What kind of past could bond Graham and Robin in the Enchanted Forest? She knows that one of them is the Huntsman she sent after Snow White but Robin? She knows nothing about him.

 _What if...?_

Regina runs upstairs, in Henry's bedroom. The book Mrs. Blanchard gave him describes exactly all the stories of the people she cursed, or at least, the main ones. Maybe it's the only way to find out who Robin used to be in the Enchanted Forest. She reaches Henry's desk, it's not there. She checks all the drawers, nothing. It looks like it's disappeared. Regina is sure that her son brought that damn book with him at school but right when she's about to leave his bedroom, she realizes it. There's only one more place where he could've left it - _under his bed_. She looks under it and she finally finds the book.

Sit on her son's bed, Regina turns every single page of it, looking for Robin. Or at least a little clue on who he really is. She read those stories few times before but she doesn't remember reading about a fascinating man, with blue eyes and a very seductive accent. Deep down she hopes she remembers wrong. Every person she knows in that town are depicted in that book, from Cinderella to Red, from Rumpelstiltskin to Hansel and Gretel, and many others, including the story of how Snow White fell in love with Prince Charming and vice versa.

 _Of course! I could write every single detail of their story myself._

Regina feels disappointed. Obviously she doesn't know every person she cursed but now she has no idea how to find out about Robin's past. She doesn't know what to expect from him, which it can be either a good or a bad thing. She hates surprises, but a part of her is intrigued by this mystery. More precisely, the mystery behind Robin. Differently than with other people, Regina is amused by how easily he can read her and tease her. No body every dared that much with her since she became the terrible and ruthless Evil Queen. And maybe that's why she feels so attracted to Robin.

* * *

After she read those stories twice, Regina gave up. There was nothing that could've helped her. She put the book back on its place and left Henry's room.

 _Maybe it's for the best._ She kept telling herself walking downtown. _Maybe not finding anything about Robin it's a sign of destiny. Maybe I should just let fate do its course and just live it._

Regina is now patiently waiting for Henry's bus to arrive. She decided to try a new approach with her son. To show him, despite the fact that he believes she's the Evil Queen, that she can be a good person and that she loves him very much. She can't expect him to change his mind in one afternoon, but maybe starting with little steps. Henry's birth mother may have abandoned him, but Regina would never do that. That little boy means more than anybody to her.

'Mom?'

Regina raises her head and sees her son standing in front of her. She was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't even listen to her son approaching. 'Henry. Hi.'

'What are you doing her? I told you I could walk myself.'

'I know, Henry, but..' she stands up and lifts his little face by his chin. 'I was wondering that maybe you and I could step by Granny's and have one of those donuts you like, before to get home. What do you think?'

A big smile appears on his face. 'Really?'

'Mmm-hmm.' Regina nods. 'Let's go.'

They walk over Granny's talking of his day at school was. Somehow she feels he's still taking some distances but she also knows that's normal.

 _Little steps. Little steps._

In front of the diner, Regina sees Mary Margaret walking in her direction. Her first instinct is to not ask her anything, but a part of her really needs some answers. 'Henry, why don't you get inside and order a donut for me too?'

'Where are you going?' He asks with a tone of disappoint.

'Nowhere. I just need to ask something to Ms. Blanchard.' She turns to her son to make sure he doesn't feel ignored or less important. 'I'll be right there.'

'Okay.' He says leaving her on the sidewalk.

Regina looks at her son walking inside the diner before to turn. 'Mrs. Blanchard. A word?'

'Oh, Ms. Mills. Sure. Is everything alright?' The woman is surprised to see her.

'I wanted to talk to you about the book you gave Henry.' Regina hated that woman for giving it to her son, in addiction to all the mistakes she's done in the past, but now she is her only chance. 'Do you have another copy?'

'I'm sorry?'

Regina takes a deep breath, suffocating the impulse to rip her heart out in that very instant. 'Do you have another book like that? With different stories?' She says, keeping calm. 'I… I wanted to make a gift to Henry.'

 _Really? Couldn't I come out with a better excuse?_

'I'm afraid I can't be helpful. That's the only copy I had.' Mary Margaret says scared. Scared because deep down she knows that's not the answer Regina wanted to hear.

'I see.'

'But I could check out the school library. Maybe I can find something similar to that fairytales book.'

'No, thanks. Have a good day.' Regina says with the usual creepy tone of voice she likes to use with Ms. Blanchard, before to walk over the diner. The last thing she needs is to end up being friendly with her, after all the troubles that woman caused. Regina will never forgive her for spilling the secret to her mother and, because of that, her first love Daniel died. She could've been happy with him, if only that little girl kept her mouth shut.

Walking inside the Granny's, Regina notices her son took a sit on a table near the window. She sits in front of him.

'There you go.' Granny says approaching their table. 'One chocolate frosted donut for you, Henry. One chocolate frosted donut with nuts grails and black coffee for you, Madame Mayor.'

'Thank you, Granny.' Henry says grabbing the donut fast. 'What?'

'Black coffee?!'

'I thought you might want some.' He says biting a large piece of his donut.

'Well, thank you, Henry.' Regina takes her favorite donut and starts eating gracefully, like a queen is used to. Some things never change, no matter in which land she might be. 'Do you like it?'

'Mmm-hmm. It's the best!' Henry says, keep eating.

Regina would give up on anything she has to spend more time like that with her son. Obviously, buying him donuts is not gonna change anything but she wants him to know that his mother is there for him. Regina may not be his birth mother but she loves him like her own son. The fact that her blood is not flowing in Henry's body doesn't matter to her. She took him in her arms when he was so little to easily lose him in the blanket. Night after night, she spent hours looking at him sleeping peacefully next to her in the bed, gently caressing his fluffy cheeks. And cuddling that boy every time he cried, resting his little head against her own chest so he could hear the beat of her heart.

 _Time flies by so fast._

Regina looks at him easting his favorite donut, but something captures her attentions behind him. Or better, someone. Robin is closing the door of the diner behind him and meets her glance.

'Regina!' He smiles brightly walking towards her.

Henry turns to him, wondering who dares calling his mother like that.

'Robin. Hi.' She raises his head to look up at him. 'This is my son.'

'Henry. I finally have the chance to meet you.' Robin says stretching his arm. 'I'm Robin.'

'Hi.' Henry says shaking his hand.

Regina spontaneously smiles looking at them. 'So… even at Granny's now?'

'I stepped by to take my order. Actually, I didn't think you were a donut woman.' Robin says turning to her.

'Well, you thought wrong.' Regina is blushing but she does her best to hide it.

'Anyway, Roland and I are gonna have a picnic in the forest this Saturday. Perhaps you would like to join us.' He says looking at her son.

For the second time in the same afternoon, a big smile appears on his face. 'Can we?' He turns to her making puppy eyes.

'I..' A very brief moment of hesitation. 'I don't see why we can't.' Regina says smiling at her son before to turn to Robin. They both are looking at her with joy in their eyes. She honestly can't tell who is happier between them.

'Great! See you both on Saturday. Early afternoon, at the tavern? Then we'll go from there.'

'Sure.'

Regina and Robin look in each other's eyes for a moment that felt infinite, as Henry eats the last piece of his donut. She wonders if she has to say something but she doesn't know what. They're both enjoying that silent but deep look.

'Robin! Your order!' Granny shouts from the counter.

'I have to go. Bye little boy.' Robin says, friendly giving him a pat on his shoulder. 'Bye.' He winks her before to turn around and walk away.

* * *

Thanks again for all the support.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Henry, are you ready?' Regina says loudly, waiting for her son in front of the main door. She's holding a wicker basket, with some food and drinks for the afternoon. She even made her favorite apple pie. 'We're gonna be late!'

The day of the picnic is finally arrived. Regina didn't think of anything else for the past few days. She is excited and worried at the same time. She can't consider it a real date but the feelings inside her are almost the same. Even picking up the right clothes was a problem that morning. At first, she grabbed one of her many dresses, but then she remembered Robin's words. _Roland and I are gonna have a picnic in the forest._ She had no choice but to change her plans. She needed something comfortable but elegant at the same time. After staring at her wardrobe for several minutes, Regina decided to wear a pair of black tights pants, her favorite white shirt and the black jacket. Obviously heels were not an option, so she chose a pair of black boots.

'I'm coming.' Henry says running downstairs.

On their way to Robin's tavern, Regina is tempted to reach Henry's hand but the last thing she needs is a refuse from him. They keep walking in silence until the little boy speaks up.

'So.. how do you know him?'

 _What am I supposed to say? Should I lie? Oh my.._

'Hmm..' She didn't see that coming, not at all. 'Well.. One night, I walked in front of his tavern and he offered me something to drink.'

Henry doesn't dare ask more and Regina, surely, doesn't do anything to encourage him. The situation is highly embarrassing. She kept her affair with Graham very secretly from her son but with Robin is different. She wants it to be different, like above board. Whatever there's gonna between them, it won't be a secret. Regina spent most of her life keeping her intentions, either good or bad, for herself.

Robin and Roland are waiting for them, right in front of the tavern. 'Regina! Henry!' The handsome man says when he sees them. 'This is Roland.'

The little boy stretches his arm toward them. He's so little and adorable with those short dark brown hair. Regina lowers to look him in the eyes. 'Hey Roland. I'm Regina.' She says shaking his little hand. 'This is my son, Henry.'

'Hi.' Henry says and big smile appears on the little boy's face when he turns to him.

 _Clearly Roland has his father's charm._

Regina is losing herself looking into those big black eyes, but something captures her attention behind him. 'Is that..' She moves her head to take a better a look, '..a bow?'

Roland nods his head as Robin speaks up. 'Yes, Ma'am. Shooting arrows is our family thing.'

'Awesome!' Henry is enthusiastic.

'I asked daddy to take it with me and he said yes.' Roland says with an adorable tone of voice that Regina can't help but smile. She couldn't blame Robin; she knows she wouldn't be able to say no to Roland herself.

'Shall we?' Robin says, getting everybody's attention. Regina rises up, leaving Henry and Roland to lead the way. Her heart melts looking at them talking right in front of her. It feels like they know each other since forever.

'I noticed that you brought one yourself.' She says referring to the bow on his shoulder.

'Does it bother you?'

'No, as long as you keep that thing away from me.' The brunette genuinely smiles. She may be a Mayor now, but she's still a Queen after all.

'We will see about that.' He laughs, walking side by side.

* * *

They walked in the forest, not very far from the tavern. Robin suggested to stop in a very adorable spot. The trees create the perfect atmosphere. The rays of sun filter through the leaves above them, shining up their little spot in the forest. Regina grabbed the classic cover for picnic – red and white checkered – and placed at the ground, as Robin takes a bottle of water and a bottle of red wine from his backpack.

 _Wine is a cliché for a picnic._

Robin teaches Henry how to shoot an arrow, with Roland's bow. Regina didn't allow her son to shoot a real arrow. He's too young for that and anything could've happened with it. Watching them, shooting at the main tree in front of them, reminded Regina the old days, back in Enchanted Forest. Regina's biggest desire was Snow White's heart on a plate. She could've achieved very easily, if only she didn't want to make her suffer as long as she could. Regina had magic on her side and Snow White? What did she have to defend herself from the terrible Evil Queen? A lot of friends, Prince Charming and her bow. Regina lost count of how many times Snow tried to shot an arrow to her, but she always failed. Even that time when they lead Regina into a trap and actually captured her. In front of Snow, David, her own father and many people, Regina said the worst things that ever crossed her mind. The archers shot tree arrows, aiming Regina's heart, but Snow stopped the execution right in time. She didn't have the courage to let her step-mother die, despite all the awful things Regina did to her.

The situation is quite odd this time. Regina is sitting on the cover, watching those three boys. The way Robin is teaching her little prince how to correctly manage that bow is beyond her words. He's not putting any pressure on him, he's just giving Henry his time to learn how to use it. And then there's Roland, standing right next to his dad, giving Henry some advices that only children could understand.

Henry shoots his third arrow that slightly hits the bark of the tree before to disappear in the forest.

'Don't worry. It'll be easier the next time.' Roland says trying to comforting his new friend.

A smile spontaneously appears on Regina's face that she barely realizes she's smiling. 'So..' She says capturing the men's attention. 'Who wants a piece of my apple pie?'

Roland's eyes are shining, the happiness is so clear on his little face. 'Me!' He says running towards her.

'You really should taste it. It's mum's specialty.' Henry whispers to Robin, as Regina takes the cake from the basket. She does her best to pretend that she didn't hear it but she can't help but smirk. Robin and Henry sit in front of her on the cover, and with Roland by her side, they're creating a sort of a circle.

Regina gives the first slice of pie to Roland, who doesn't hesitate and tastes it. 'Do you like it?' She asks. Roland nods his head without saying a word, as his mouth is full of pie.

'It's delicious, Regina.' Robin says capturing her attention from his son.

'I told you!' Henry replies before she has the chance to thank him. Regina smiles politely to Robin.

'Would you like a glass of wine?' He asks her as he finished his slice.

'Yes, please.'

He pours two glasses of water for the kids and two glasses of red wine for them.

 _My God. Why he's always like this? So… so perfect?_

For the first time ever Regina feels like she's part of a family. She can't actually consider Robin and Roland part of her family, not yet. She doesn't even understand her own feelings for that man. Regina's childhood wasn't easy and the fact that her mother wanted her to be queen only made things worse. Her father was always by her side, but she can't remember a single moment that they spent happily as a real family. But that time with Henry, Robin and Roland feels so genuine that she can't help but think that there could be something more. That maybe one day she will be able to have her own family.

'Roland, why don't we go and try on a bigger tree?' Henry says bringing her back on her Earth. She was really dreaming with open eyes.

'Yes!'

They both stand up fast. 'Don't go too far. Okay?'

'Okay, mum.' Henry reassures his mother before walking away with Roland. Regina is not happy with the idea of two little kids walking alone in the forest but she trusts them to stay close to _their_ spot.

'So.. Madame Mayor..' Robin says standing up right in front of her. 'Would you like to give it a shoot?'

'Excuse me?' She raises her face to look him in the eyes.

'Come on. It'll be fun.'

'I thought I made myself pretty clear earlier when I said to keep that bow away from me.'

'Just one.' Robin stretches his arm towards.

Regina is so close to refuse his invite once again, but this time she hesitates. She grabs his hand and lets him help her standing on her feet. 'I hope I won't regret it.' She says as he takes his bow from the ground.

'Here.' Robin hands her over the bow and an arrow.

 _It should be easy. I saw Snow White doing it thousands of time. I can do this._

Regina points the bow towards the ground before to place the shaft of the arrow on the arrow rest and attach the back of it to the bow string. She takes a deep breath, raising the bow to aim the tree in front of them.

'Oh, no. Wait.'

'What?' Regina turns to him wondering what she did wrong. It looked very easy when Snow did it.

'Allow me.' Robin gets closer from behind and gently lowers her inner elbow, before to place his right hand on her hip. A thrill of excitement runs through her back, and things only get worse when he covers her hand around the bow with his. Somehow, Regina controls herself as Robin slowly moves her body in the right position. 'Use your chin as anchor..' he whispers to her ear, 'Or the corner of your mouth.'

Robin's face is so close to hers that she can feels his warm breath against her neck. Regina follows his instructions step by step, giving him the full control of her body.

'You should be able to look straight down the spine of the arrow.' He says releasing her hand. 'Now. Don't hold your breath when you shoot.'

 _If I need to be completely focused to shoot an arrow, then I'm already doing it in the wrong way._

Regina takes a very deep breath, trying to focus on the tree, instead of Robin's seductive tone of voice. The back of the arrow is pressed against the corner of her mouth. She automatically closes her left eye, breathing out as she shoots her first arrow. The iron tip strikes the bark right in the middle of the tree.

'Oh my..' She doesn't believe that she really struck that tree with an arrow.

'See? It's not that bad.' Robin says without stepping back. To not break the body contact, Robin's fingers trace a line at the end of her back as she slowly turns to look him straight in those blues eyes.

 _Here we are.. again._

Regina looks down and stares at his lips. She doesn't want to waste another opportunity like that but she's waiting for him to make the next move. And he does. Robin wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer. Their lips meet halfway in a sweet and delicate kiss. His lips claim hers, warm and soft, like a tender caress.

The bow in her hand slips out of her fingers, falling at the ground. 'I'm sorry.' Regina says breaking the kiss to look down.

'Leave it.' Robin raises his left hand and cups her cheek. 'It's just a bow.' He whispers before to kiss her again. He angles his head, taking more, trailing the warm tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips in a quest for entrance. She gasps and he deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, gliding it against hers in a sinuous dance like nothing she had ever experienced. She grabs his brown hair in her hand. He tastes good, so good, like the way he smells. Of wind and woods and man.

She doesn't know for how long that kiss last, but she surely doesn't want to stop. When they eventually break apart her forehead gently starts rubbing against his.

* * *

On their way back home, Henry and Roland are walking in front of them. Regina can't help but think of that kiss. She can't explain exactly what it could mean to her, to them, but she liked it. Hell, she loved it.

'It was a lovely afternoon.' Robin says breaking the silence between them. He moves his right hand and holds hers. 'Thank you for coming.'

She looks down fast wondering if it's really happening or she's just dreaming with open eyes again. No dream. It's real. Robin's hand is in hers. Everything is so unreal for her. First the kiss and now this. For a very brief moment she almost took away her hand, wondering what Henry would've thought seeing his mother holding Robin's hand, but she didn't.

'Thank you for inviting us.' Regina says looking back at him. They smile at each other, keep walking towards the tavern.

The sun is setting right behind their backs. When Regina looks down as Robin starts rubbing his thumb on her skin, she notices something she didn't before. Robin has a tattoo on his right arm. Trying to not look too much nosy, she takes a better look at it, gasping loudly when she realizes what it is.

 _The guy with the lion tattoo._

 _###_

Once again, thank you so much for all your support.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The image of Robin's tattoo didn't leave Regina's head for days. Everytime she closed her eyes, the lion appeared and not only that. Old memories started hunting her.

 _The guy with the lion tattoo. This is your chance of love and happiness._

Tinker Bell's words sounded like an echo. That night she brought a very young and naïve Regina to a tavern, Tinker knew she could've changed the future of the Queen. But the last thing Regina wanted was to give up of the anger she felt for Snow White. She couldn't live without it. Every morning she woke up reminding herself that that little girl destroyed her life. Regina couldn't be happy in a world where the person who was responsible for Daniel's death was still breathing.

 _Pixie dust doesn't lie._

After she ran away, without meeting the man Tinker Bell said she was destined to be with, Regina cried all her way back to the castle. She couldn't help but wondering if she could ever be happy without Daniel. If she could ever be able to love again and to be loved as well. When Tinker Bell went to the castle, she told that caring and kind fairy to fly away, pushing away the only friend she ever had. Since that night, Regina decided to not think about the man with the lion tattoo ever again, trying to forget that she may have lost the only chance she had to be happy again. Until that Saturday.

Regina's mind was full of questions.

 _What does it mean? And why now? What am I supposed to do? I can't surely run away from Robin, but maybe I could avoid him. And eventually he'll forget about me. Or should I just listen to what that stupid fairy told me and see what will happen next?_

'See you later, mum.' Henry says opening the door of her car.

Regina turns to her son and smiles, wondering if he said anything on their way to the bus station, because if he did, she completely ignored him. 'Bye, Henry.' She says as he gets out of the car and closes the door behind him.

 _Regina, focus! We're no longer in the Enchanted Forest. You're not longer the Queen and he's just a man who owns a tavern in a very normal town._

The cell phone in her bag starts ringing.

'Hello?'

'Madame Mayor. I'm sorry to bother you.'

'It's.. It's okay, Sheriff.' Regina tries to sound as normal as possible. 'Is everything okay?' She patiently waits for an answer from him but she hears another voice instead.

'Hey, Sheriff! I have the right to make the call. Not that you make the call for me!'

Regina's heart stops for a very brief moment, wondering if the voice she heard isn't of the man she thought. She moves the phone even closer to her ear to try and hear better.

'Could you please step by the police station? It's not urgent.' Graham says ignoring the other man.

'IT IS URGENT!'

There it is. Again. She has no doubt now. 'Is.. Is that Robin?'

'Yes.' Graham says harshly.

'I'm on my way.' Regina closes the call and throws her phone on the seat next to hers, before to start the car. Once again her mind is full of questions, but she refuses to jump to unrealistic conclusions too soon. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding.

The brunette parks the car right in front of the police station and walks fast inside. 'Sheriff?' She says loudly walking in the hallway towards his office. 'Graham?'

'Regina?'

She turns on her left and what she thought was just a misunderstanding is even worse. Robin is standing up from the bed in one of the cells. 'Robin!' Walking fast towards him, she leaves her bag on the first desk on her left. 'Are you okay?'

'Madame Mayor. Here you are.' Graham says walking outside the bathroom.

'Can you please explain me what's going on? Why is Robin in here?'

'That's pretty obvious. He's under arrest.' Graham reaches her near the bars.

'Why?'

'Robin was drunk at work.'

Regina turns to Robin. She doesn't know everything of that man, but she knows he's not capable of such a thing.

'It was just a beer.' Robin says in his defense.

'And you arrested him for a beer?' Regina turns back to Graham, wondering what pushed him to arrest Robin for that.

'That's what he says. Maybe they were 3. Or 10. You don't know that and –'

'Neither do you!' She says, preventing him to say anything else. Her blood is boiling all over inside her body.

'I wanted to call you sooner but I couldn't.' Robin says stretching his arm behind the bars and holds her hand.

Instinctively she wants to smile, but it's not the right moment or place of that. 'Wait. How long have you been here?' Regina doesn't know if she really wants an answer.

'Last night.'

The first thing Regina thinks about is the little Roland. Alone in that tavern, without his father to put him to bed.

'And you called me now?'

'I was just doing my job. The Mayor shouldn't be bothered with these things.' Graham says trying to justify his actions.

'I need to know everything that happens in this town.' She needs to control her anger. 'I thought I made it pretty clear.' She's standing his glance. 'Now, let him go.'

'Not until I decide otherwise.' Graham says provoking her.

'Sheriff, a word?'

He nods his head before to walk away and waits for her in the hallway. She doesn't take her eyes off of him until he completely disappears around the corner, then she turns to Robin and, rubbing her thumb on his hand, she whispers: 'I'll fix this.'

'Thank you.' Robin smiles at her. Despite the messy situation, his eyes shine looking at her. Against her will and her desire to kiss him, she lets his hand go and take few steps away. 'And Regina?'

She turns but she doesn't need to hear another word. She already knows what he's going to say. 'Don't worry. I'll make sure Roland is okay.'

Grabbing her bag from the desk, Regina reaches Graham in the hallway. She's furious, something is wrong with him. It looks a complete different person since he met Robin, but why? Why Robin's presence bothers him so much?

'What's wrong with you?' She's standing right in front of him.

'I told you, I'm just doing my job.'

'It was just a beer.'

'And since when you trust a stranger more than me?' Graham says with a judgmental tone, getting closer.

 _So, that's it. He's jealous._

'If this is because of what happened between us, then get over it.'

Graham laughs at her. 'Do you really think I'm doing it because I screw the precious Madame Mayor?'

Regina doesn't think twice. Raising her right hand, she slaps his face hard. 'Don't you ever dare!' She says out loud. 'Remember than without me, you're nothing.'

'I'm doing it for you.' He says caressing his red cheek.

'I won't ask again. Let Robin go, or you'll have to deal with me.'

'No.' Graham walks away without giving her the chance to say anything else.

Regina lets him walk away, because she knows it wouldn't end up well if she follows him. She would compromise Robin's situation even more. Deep down, they both know Graham is doing it to keep Robin away from her, but she can't tolerate his behavior. Not when Robin's life is in trouble.

* * *

Regina knocks at the wooden door of Robin's tavern few times. No response. She needs to see Roland, for Robin. The tavern is closed during the day but she believes that the little boy is in there, so Regina slowly opens the door and walks in.

'Excuse me. Is anyone in here?'

As she thought, the tavern is empty. Looking around she hears someone walking downstairs.

'Oh look who's here. Madame Mayor.' A man says standing few meters from her, right in front of the counter. 'What are you doing here?'

That face looks familiar to Regina. She never met him but she remembers bumping into him the night she met Robin. If her memory serves her well, his name is John. 'I'm here to see Roland. Robin wants to know if he's okay.'

'He's fine.' He replies with a rude tone of voice. 'Anything else?'

'Do you have a problem?'

'If I have to be honest, yes. I have a problem with you.'

'Excuse me?' Regina is shocked. She's already in the wrong mood, it's not the right time to upset her even more.

'My best friend had a good life. He was happy with his son, and then he met you..' He takes few steps towards her, but still keeping distance between them. 'And now he's in jail.'

'It's not my fault if the Sheriff arrested him!'

'Everybody in town knows that the Sheriff does whatever you tell him to. It doesn't surprise me that he's your puppet.'

'How dare you?' Regina raises her voice. 'I came here because I promised Robin that I'd make sure his son was fine. I don't have to explain anything to you, but if you really care about your friend, then you should know that I'm trying to help him.' She says looking at him before to turn around and walk toward the main door.

 _Coming here was a mistake._

'Regina?'

She stops as soon as she recognizes that voice. It wasn't the man, John, who called her. She turns and sees a little boy running fast to her. Regina lowers and opens her arms, leaving the bag on the ground. Roland wraps his tiny and fragile arms around her neck, holding her very tight. She holds him back, keeping that little boy very close.

'I miss my daddy.' Roland is sobbing to her ear.

'I know Roland, but your dad will come home very soon.' She says rubbing her hand on his back. Her maternal instinct is having the best of her.

'Really?' Roland says pulling back his head to look her in the eyes. 'You promise?'

'I'm gonna do whatever it takes to bring your daddy back home. I promise.'

'Pinky-swear?'

'What?'

Roland raises his right hand and shows Regina his pinkie. 'You can't break the pinky-swear.'

'Oh. Well..' She's surprised to see how determined he is. 'Pinky-swear it is.' She says, wrapping her pinkie around his. A bright smile appears on Roland's face. 'Now. Let's wipe those tears away.' Regina gently caresses his cheeks. 'You're even cuter when you smile.'

'Thank you, Regina.' Roland gets closer and kisses her cheek. She does her best to fight back a tear of joy that is burning in her eye.

* * *

Driving her way back home, Regina can't help but to think about Robin and this messy situation. She spent the entire day in her office thinking of a solution, but in vain. There's nothing she wouldn't do to help him but what she can do? Graham's lost his mind, he completely ignored her that morning. She never saw that look in his eyes, full of anger and contempt for Robin.

 _What if he remembers something from the Enchanted Forest? What if meeting Robin has triggered something in Graham?_

Graham believed he and Robin knew each other before she introduced them in her office. That memory could be part of their lives in the Enchanted Forest, which would explain Graham's recent behavior. If he remembers something, then he knows that she's the Evil Queen. In this world she doesn't hold any power over him, that's why he's bold enough to provoke her.

Even if Graham was so stupid to tell everyone the truth about the Enchanted Forest, nobody would believe him. Like with Henry. But who'd believe an eight years old boy and his crazy theory that the Evil Queen cursed everyone from the Enchanted Forest by sending them in a world without magic?

Regina wants to let it go, ignoring the idea that Graham may remember something but his behavior is effecting Robin's life and she can't accept it.

 _This should be my problem. Not Robin's._

There's only one thing she can do to fix this problem. The same thing she promised herself to never do it again after what happened with two visitors. Kurt and Owen. She's trying so hard to be a better person for Henry but she has no choice. So, instead of driving home, she goes to her vault.

Walking down the stairs, Regina reaches the wall and takes the only thing that can control Graham. His heart is now literally beating in the palm of her hand. It's exactly how she remembered – vivid red mixed with some darkness.

After all these years, it's weird for Regina to hold somebody's heart, without squeezing into ashes.

'Sheriff.' Regina whispers to his heart, hoping it would work again. 'Drop all the charges against Robin and let him go.'

* * *

I really hope you liked this chapter!  
Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After she put Henry to bed, Regina walked back downstairs and poured herself a glass of red wine. The night falls and sleeping is the last thing she can think about. Sitting on the couch, she hears the birds signing outside as the moon is shining up in the sky.

 _I did it again._

Staring at the darkness in the living room, Regina is still thinking of what she did to Graham.

 _What if I ruined everything? What if…_

Her mind jumped to few years before when she created Storybrooke. Owen and his father Kurt were camping right outside the town. Thanks to that little boy she realized that, what she needed in her life, was a child to love with all her heart. When they were about to leave Storybrooke to go back to their lives, Regina forced Graham to stop them. Kurt saw her whispering to Graham's heart and because of that he ran away with his son. Owen, forced by his father, crossed the town line. She never saw that little boy ever again.

 _What if Robin finds out? Is he gonna run away too?_

Regina knows for sure that nobody can leave this town, because bad things happen to those who try. But it doesn't mean he can't push her away and go on with his life like nothing happened. They spent many years in the same town without knowing each other, it would be easy for him to avoid her.

When she's with Robin, Regina doesn't need to pretend to be anyone else, she can just be herself. The fact that she never met him in the Enchanted Forest is becoming the best unexpected thing that ever happened to her. There's no need to fake her emotions when he's around, she likes spending time with him. Even better, she likes Robin, really likes him and she can't fight it.

Regina takes a long sip of red wine, feeling every drop of it burning down her throat. But something else captures her attention as somebody knocks at the front door. She turns fast to the clock above the fireplace. Despite the darkness, she can see the hands of the clock. 11.30pm.

 _What the hell..?_

Standing up, she places the glass next to the bottle on the table in front of the couch, before to reach the door. The last person she wants to see behind it is Graham. It wouldn't be the first time he comes in the middle of the night, but it wasn't him.

'Robin?' She says surprised to see him standing right in front of her. 'What are you doing here?' Her surprise turns into embarrassment when she remembers that she's wearing only her short, black lace, nightgown.

'I'm sorry, Regina. I know it's late but I need to talk you.' Robin smiles at her.

'Come in.' She takes a step back to let him walk in. Obviously she's glad to see him outside that horrid cell, which means her plan worked, but why is he at her home? In the middle of the night? Regina follows him in the living room.

'Are you celebrating something?' He says as he sits down on the couch, leaving the sleeveless jacket on the back of it.

'Hmm.. no.' She sits next to him, trying to cover her legs as best as she can. 'No, actually I was just over thinking.'

'Is everything alright?' He whispers, tilting his head to take a better look to her face.

'Yes. Yes.' She nods, smiling politely at him.

'I wanted to thank you for today.' He stretches his arm and gently holds her hand.

'I didn't do anything.'

'Maybe the Sheriff didn't listen to you but what you did for Roland means a lot to me.' He rubs the tip of his thumb on her hand. She looks down, smiling at his delicate touch. 'And John would like me to give you his apologies.'

'Oh really?' She looks back at him, laughing.

'He's a good man, believe me. He just.. overreacted.'

'It's okay.' Regina already forgot about John's words. The only thing that matters is Roland. 'Do you want a glass of wine? I swear, the Sheriff won't see you.'

'Sure.'

Regina stands up but, to go to the kitchen, she has to walk in front him with that short nightgown. The spaghetti straps leave her shoulders uncovered and her breast is highlighted by a v neckline, decorated with lace. _Oh my…_ She takes a deep breath before to walk just few inches from his face. The situation is highly uncomfortable for Regina. Graham's seen her many times in a nightgown but it's quite embarrassing with Robin sitting in her living room. Reaching the kitchen, Regina looks everywhere for something to put on. A cardigan, a cover. _Nothing? Seriously?_ She grabs a glass from the kitchen, accepting the idea that she can't prevent Robin from seeing her like that, and walks back to the living room.

'I'm sorry, it's not too cold.' Regina says pouring the wine before to hand the glass over him. 'It was a last minute call.'

'Thank you.'

They both drink in silence, but she can't take her eyes off of him. Despite all the efforts to keep her dignity and reputation intact, she can't help it. The dark grey shirt emphasizes his muscular chest and arms. Regina bites hard her lower lip noticing that the first few buttons of his shirt are unfastened.

'Oh. I almost forgot.' Robin says bringing her back down on Earth. How far she would've gone with those thoughts if he didn't speak up? He places the glass on the table in front of them and takes something from the pocket of jeans. 'I bought you this after our picnic but I never get the chance to give it you.'

'Robin..' She gasps looking at the necklace in his hand. The pendant is a bow and an arrow, embellished with little white gems. A heart-shaped gemstone composes the arrowhead. The moonlight filterers through the windows behind them, shining up the pendant. 'It's.. it's beautiful.'

'I thought you might like it.'

'I love it. Thank you.' She raises her head and smiles at him, not only with her lips but with her eyes as well. She's clearly overwhelmed by Robin's kindness and caring that her eyes are full of joy. See that necklace in his hand, reminds her that night Daniel gave her their engagement ring. Regina cherished that precious gift for years, keeping it with her every day.

'May I?'

'Yes, please.' She says before to spin on the couch, placing her glass next to his. With her left hand, she lifts her short up, lowering her head. Robin hesitates for a second. His warm breath hits her bare skin on her back repetitively, as he slings the necklace around her neck. Latching it gently, he lets it settle beneath her throat.

Regina lets her hair falls down and, for a very brief moment, she considers the idea of leaning her back against his chest and just stays there. Deep down she knows it's not an option, but when Regina is about to spin around, Robin moves fast. His fingers gently trace her shoulder, letting the strap falls on her right arm. She can feel his breath approaching her body right before he presses his lips against her skin. Robin slowly opens his mouth and begins to kiss the end of her neck. More passionately each time. He firmly holds her hip with his left hand, pulling her closer. Regina's head falls on the left, giving him full access to her neck. Robin deepens the kiss, driving her crazy with the tip of his tongue on her jugular vein.

'Robin..' She moans for the pleasure. Her whole body is on fire. She wants more, she desires it, but is the right thing? Is she really worth of it? Regina moves away, standing on her feet in front of the couch.

'I'm.. I'm sorry, Regina.' Robin says following her movements. 'I shouldn't..'

Regina turns and realizes that he's closer that she thought. 'It's not your fault. It's.. it's me.' She says preventing him to finish his sentence. 'It's been a while since..' she lowers her head, hiding her emotions, '..since I felt like this.'

Regina made love with Graham many times before, but never this way. With him, it was just sex. A way to release some tension. She liked to be touched and cuddled by him but she couldn't allow herself to completely enjoy his presence. With Robin, on the other hand, it's easier to be herself. She can drop the mask of Evil Queen.

'Sometimes..' Robin whispers, cupping her chin and gently raising her head, 'All you need is someone who's willing to tear down those walls you've built around your heart.'

'Someone like you?' She naively asks.

'Only if you want me to.'

In silence, Regina stares at his beautiful eyes long enough to realize how much she needs him. How much she needs _him_ to tear down her walls. Taking a step towards him, Regina presses her lips against his. Robin doesn't hesitate and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Her fingers trace their way down his neck to his chest. She starts unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, enjoying his shock. He doesn't try to stop her when she pulls the shirt apart, tugging it from his waistband and pushes it off his shoulder. Their tongues are exploring each other's mouth deep enough to force her break the kiss to catch some air.

Regina looks at his body, and then she lays her hands on his chest, splaying across his muscles. She lets her thumbs brush his nipples, slowly. Biting her lower lip, her hands move down and begin to unblocking his belt.

'Regina..' He smirks as she lowers the zipper of his trouser, letting them falling at the ground, followed by his pants.

'Now, we're even.' She murmurs pushing her hand against his chest, forcing him to sit back on the couch. Regina sits straddled on top him, sinking her fingers in his hair. She can already feel his bulge growing between her legs.

With a quick gesture of his feet, Robin kicks off the shoes. 'Really?' His fingers slid under the black nightgown, raising and take it off her head. Regina's naked breasts are only few inches from Robin's face so, after throwing her nightgown on the floor, he cups both her breasts with his hands. He lets his fingertips meet around her nipples that are so hard that it almost, almost hurts. Robin's lips part as he bends to suck her right nipple into his mouth. Heat and wetness compete around her breast as he devours it. Regina nearly screams for the pleasure, arching her back. Thankfully, Robin moves his arm around her body, preventing her from falling off his legs.

 _He surely knows how to drive a woman crazy._

'Robin..' Regina moans as Robin's mouth took control of both her breasts. Her nipples couldn't be harder against his playing tongue. She feels the growth of his arousal under her as her body responds to his sucking of her nipples. Her body shakes slightly at the movement of his other hand, lowering on her back, before to gently squeeze her buttock underneath the black lace panties. She can't wait any longer and neither can he. 'Please..'

Since when the Queen, the Evil Queen, of the Enchanted Forest begs someone? More precisely, when does she beg someone to please her? She always gets what she wants, when she wants it, doesn't she?

Robin bites her nipple one last time before to stand on his feet. She has no time to object because he grabs the waistband of her panties and pushes them down her legs. He takes a long look at her naked body standing in front of him. Robin smirks.

'What?' Regina says taking a step closer, grabbing his neck with her hands and mashing her breasts into his chest.

'You..' He firmly grabs her hips, pulling her even closer. She slightly parts her legs, feeling his hardness straining between her thighs. 'You're something else, Regina.'

Regina raises her head and kisses him, passionately. His mouth is wild on hers; they are kissing as if they are both drowning and they could breathe only through each other. Without breaking the kiss, Robin moves his hands on her buttocks and takes Regina in his arms. She wraps her legs around his waist as she deepens the kiss. He growls against her mouth, laying her down on the couch, settling himself between her thighs.

Robin shifts lower, rubbing his hardness against the very center of her - a place that throbs with desperate intensity, a burgeoning ache that demands satisfaction and makes her squirm in need. His lips lift from hers on a hiss of air, just long enough for him to grit a single word against her mouth. 'Stunning.' His lips falls back on hers, ravenous, his tongue delving past her lips, still that feverish utterance struck like an arrow to her heart.

Regina feels his hand pass over her pussy and wants to feel him touch her. She moves herself to let him have more access. With two fingers, Robin parts the lips of her vagina and starts playing on her clit. Her back arches impulsively. Breaking the kiss, Robin moves his lips on her neck. She feels the wetness of his mouth soak against her bare skin, sucking and licking. 'Robin..'

'What?' His fingers are rubbing wild against the center of her womanhood.

'Please..' It's almost impossible for her to breathe. 'I want you..'

Robin slowly enters her. 'Like this?'

'Yes.' Regina moans, sinking her nails in his back. His full hardness is now buried inside her womb, sliding in and out repeatedly. Her breath is coming short gasps as she feels his cock move inside her, touching places of her body like never before. Her muscles contract around his shaft, sending surges of pleasure through her cunt with each pulse beat. 'Oh.. yes..'

Robin grabs her hips, pounding her faster and deeper each time. Arching herself up to meet his thrusts, Regina calls out his name as waves of pleasure exploding through her. She moans again as she feels the first of his juices thrust into her, feeling dizzy as she comes hard. It flows out as she barely moves, just the feeling of his hard cock throbbing at her entrance pushing her over the edge.

Regina feels him stop moving. She stays there in that position for a while, feeling the water flowing around them. Feeling intense relaxation from their workout. Robin looks at her for a minute, smiling at her comfortable and relaxed smile. He leans forward to kiss her as the perfect conclusion.

'It was..' It's not the first time Regina has an orgasm, that's for sure, but make love with Robin is beyond what she's ever experienced in her whole life. Everything was just spontaneous and real. It came so natural to her that she can't find the right words to describe what she's feeling inside. How is it possible to describe so much passion, happiness and pleasure?

'Good?' Robin says lying next to her.

'Well..' Regina moves on her side, giving him some space between her body and the back of the couch. She buries her face in his neck, and he can feel the warmth of her breath fluttering against his skin. His arms tighten around her, as he softly kisses her head. She wants to be hold like that until the world can simply vanish. Regina wants _Robin_ to hold her like that. 'I was going to say _perfect_.'

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this hot chapter.

Stay tuned, in the next chapter you'll find out what really happened in the Enchanted Forest.

Thank you so much for your support!

Daisy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Enchanted Forest.

'Mirror mirror on the wall, show me who I want to kill most of all.'

Regina is lying down on the couch right in front of the fireplace, as the sun is slowly setting behind her.

'As you wish, Your Majesty.' The face of the Genie disappears to show the person who changed Regina's life forever. Snow White.

The young woman is looking outside the window of her bedroom, gently caressing her belly. She's worried for something and Regina couldn't be happier to notice it. At her wedding, Regina swore she would've destroyed her happiness and that's exactly what she's going to do.

'Snow? Snow, what are you thinking about?' Prince Charming asks getting closer.

'Are they back?'

'Not yet.'

'What if it was just a mistake?' Snow turns to look her true love in the eyes. 'It was too dangerous, even for them.'

'They'll be fine, Snow.' He holds her hand, rubbing his thumb on her skin.

'I will never forgive myself if something happens to them. It… it was a mistake.'

'They know what they are doing. Trust them. They've been through worse than this.'

Regina rolls her eyes looking at them. She can't handle how optimistic they can always be, no matter the situation. But there's something that upsets Regina even more – the fact that they always find a way to survive and to stop her.

'I hope you're right.' A bittersweet smile appears on Snow's face.

'Now, let's go and get some rest.'

'I'm fine. I don't need it. I want to make sure they are fine.'

'Then do it for the baby. She could born anytime soon.' Charming says gently placing the palm of his hand on her belly. 'And you know Regina is going to cast that curse.'

'Yes..' Snow nods. 'Yes, you're right. Let's go to bed.'

Charming closes the window before to walk toward the bed with Snow. The image of them disappears as the mirror turns black again.

'Before you can even imagine, Prince Charming!' Regina says standing up. Nothing can stop her from getting her revenge. She's just so close now.

Rumpelstiltskin's curse is ready; all she needs is the heart of the thing she loves the most. But there's only one thing she needs to do before to sacrifice her beloved horse, Rocinante. Regina needs to be the young and naïve girl that she used to be before her mother forced her to be Queen. Riding Rocinante for one last time, she wants to visit Daniel's grave. She needs to explain him that she's doing it for him, that all the pain and suffer she's inflicted was to vengeance his death. To tell him goodbye before the curse will separate them forever.

'Her Majesty!' Someone screams in the hallway, getting her attention. She turns and sees the Huntsman walking fast towards her. 'I'm sorry to bother you, Her Majesty, but we have a problem.'

'A problem?'

'Some people broke into the castle and stole something.' He says standing in front of her.

'What did they take?' Regina must control herself.

'We don't know.'

'Then what are you doing here?' She raises her voice, feeling the anger growing inside her. 'Find them and take what they stole from me. No matter what, you must bring their leader to me.. alive! Am I clear?'

'Yes, Her Majesty.' He walks away fast.

Regina walks over the balcony, leaning on the railing. The anger is taking control of her. Her hands tremble, feeling the urge to burn something. Or better, somebody. Thinking about what she saw in the mirror, she's sure that behind all this there is Snow White and her boring husband. Snow was worried for somebody, and then suddenly someone broke into her castle.

'Dear Snow..' Regina says looking down at the kingdom from the highest tower. 'You let other people do your dirty job, but you can't stop me. I'll get my revenge.. for Daniel.'

###

* * *

The sun eventually set behind the dense forest. The stars are shining so bright up in the dark sky.

 _This is unbelievable!_

Regina is slowly losing all the patience she's left. She stands up and starts walking toward the hallway. The long, dark blue dress perfectly fits her body. A wide neckline and the rhinestones on the corset highlight her chest. Wearing that kind of dress is one of the best things of being the Queen, Regina loves it.

'Her Majesty!' The Huntsman says walking toward her in the hallway.

'Where the hell have you been?' Regina stops right where she is, letting him gets closer.

'I'm sorry. It took longer than we expected.'

'So?'

'We followed those.. thieves to the middle of the forest. They were more like.. bandits. I brought few men with me but..' the Huntsman lowers his face, breaking the eye contact with her. 'They were too many for us.'

Regina breathes deeply, as she turns around and takes few steps away from him. From bad to worse in a couple of minutes. What does she has an army for? They had one job to do – bring their leader to her and kill whoever try to stand in their way. And they failed. Was that hard to fulfill? Did she ask for the impossible?

'What happened?' Regina says calming herself down as best as she can.

'We did what he had to. We attacked them. I believe they just took some gold from you, nothing else..'

'You believe?' She scoffs, with a bitter smile on her face. 'What about the leader?'

'He.. He's escaped. I never saw that face before.. I don't know who he is..' The Huntsman is clearly scared now. 'I'm sorry, Her Majesty. But..'

Regina turns to look at him, but he's looking down at the dark grey pavement under his feet. She raises her arm fast, and with her magic, she throws the handsome man against the wall, across the room. His feet can't even touch the ground.

'What I should do with your apologies, huh?' Regina says angrily, walking towards him. His body starts contorting against the wall as she slowly closes her hand, preventing him to breath. 'You failed, Huntsman. Do you have any idea of what can happen if those thieves are working for Snow White?'

'Please.. Her.. Majesty..' He barely says trying to catch some air. 'There.. is.. something.. you.. should.. know..'

Regina looks straight into his eyes for a very long moment. All she can think about is Snow White and the curse she has to cast. She'd never let her win. Right before he's about to lose consciousness, she lowers her arm, allowing him to breathe again. The Huntsman coughs repeatedly, barely standing on his feet. 'Talk!'

'There was a woman..' He says between the coughs. 'We brought her to the castle.'

'Where is she?'

'In the dungeon. The guards are waiting for me to interrogate her.'

'You've done enough!' Regina raises both her hands and disappears in a cloud of violet smoke. In a blink of an eye, she's in the dungeons of her castle. Only the fire torches light up those endless dark and dirty hallways. Regina rarely goes in that area of the castle, she leaves the dirty job to the guards.

'What's your name?' One of the guards says right around the corner.

Regina stops, hiding behind the wall. She waits for an answer long enough to realize that the woman wouldn't talk. Starts walking, she appears in front of the cell. The woman with a white dress and dark red cloak masquerades her fears as soon as she meets Regina's glance. 'Answer the question.' She says walking in the cell leaving the wooden door open.

The peasant's hands are tied behind her back, with no way to escape from the rope. Looking straight into Regina's eyes, she keeps her mouth closed. No intention of speaking.

'Leave us.' Regina says to the guard who immediately follows her order and walks outside. With a slightly movement of her fingers, Regina closes the door behind her, putting a spell on it. 'Why don't we settle this woman to woman?' Another quick gesture of her hand and the rope around the peasant's hands falls at the ground, giving her the chance to freely move her arm. 'Better?'

'Yes.' The woman says huskily, massaging her reddened wrists.

'Oh.. you do have a voice then.' Regina smiles evilly. 'I don't like wasting my time, so.. what did you steal from me?'

The woman refuses to answer the question. Trying to avoid Regina's glance, she keeps looking around.

'I can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice.' Regina takes a step closer, frightening her even more.

'Your reputation precedes you.'

'Then you know that, one way or another, I'll get what I want.'

'We.. we just stole some gold.'

'Some gold, huh?' Regina starts walking around the woman. She's quite as tall as Regina, her brown hair falls on her tiny shoulders. She's strong, Regina has to admit it, but she's irrelevant like all the other peasants.

'We heard about the curse. We thought you didn't need it anymore.'

'Do you work for Snow White?' Regina asks without pay any attention to her words.

'N.. No.'

Regina stops right behind her. 'You hesitated.' She whispers to her ear. 'You do work for her.'

'No! I don't, Your Majesty.' The woman says stepping away and turning to her. 'I'm not lying. I never met her.'

'You live with a group of men, hiding in the forest. Far from the villages. You have no home, always looking for something better..' Regina is now looking straight in her eyes. 'That kind of life that makes impossible for you to have a family. And you're telling me that you never met Snow White?'

'You're right. That's my life but I chose it.' The woman says standing her glace. 'I chose to live in the forest with those men, my family. But I can live with the consequences of my decision. Can you?'

'How dare you?' Regina raises her voice.

'You have magic! You have this castle, jewelry and gold. And yet, you can't appreciate any of it, because all you want is Snow White's heart.' She says provoking her. 'You hurt and kill people who get in your way, but you also innocent people. Can you live with that?'

'You know _nothing!_ ' Regina gets angrier every second.

'But I can't blame you. You clearly don't have the most important thing.'

'And what's that?'

'Love.'

'Love is weakness, my dear.' Regina says remembering her mother's words. After Daniel died, she built a wall around her heart. A wall nobody would be able to tear down.

'If only somebody loved you..'

Regina doesn't let the woman finish her sentence that a fire ball appears in her right hand. She can't handle hearing those words. She had love, that kind of love a woman always dreams about but it'd been taken away from her, because of Snow White. She would've done anything to have her Daniel back, but it's impossible. Not even true love's kiss worked that night in the stables.

'Do it!' The woman says catching her attention. 'Kill me! Turn me into ashes, right now.' She takes a step closer, reducing the distance between her and Regina. 'Nothing I'll say would change your mind.'

'You're playing with fire.' Regina is trying so hard to not burn this woman alive.

'You want people to tell you the truth but here's a thing – truth hurts, Your Majesty. Whatever you like it or not.'

'That's enough!' Regina throws the fire ball few inches from that woman's head, hitting the wooden door behind her. She grabs her face, pulling her closer. 'Did you say goodbye to those people who love you so much?'

The woman opens her eyes wider. Her fate is sealed, there's no way for her to make it out alive.

'You'll never see them again.' Regina smiles proudly at her. 'You'll die tomorrow.' She pushes the woman away, walking over the wooden door. She lifts the spell and opens it.

'Nooo!'

Regina turns around fast enough and finds the woman behind her. The woman raises her hand but Regina grabs her wrist right in time. She has a knife only few inches from her throat.

'Brave woman.' Regina says knowing that woman could never harm her. 'But bravery won't save your life.' She pushes the woman at the ground and, helping herself with some magic, she takes the knife. 'Enjoy your stay, for as long as it lasts.'

Regina laughs, walking outside and locking the door behind her.

'You can kill me, but it won't change anything..' The woman screams from the little window of the door. 'Do you hear me? Good always wins!'

Regina keeps walking, ignoring every single word that woman says. But, despite all her efforts to keep the emotions inside, she can't stop thinking of what she said earlier.

 _If only somebody loved you._

Daniel's face is still so clear in her mind. If she closes her eyes, she can feel his gentle touch on her skin. The way he usually cupped her cheek in his hand before kissing her. Daniel might be dead but he's pretty much alive inside Regina - in her memories, in her heart. It hurts hearing those words, especially from someone who doesn't know anything of what she's been through. Of how much she's suffered in the past, when the only thing she ever wanted was to be free and happy. Regina lowers her face and see Daniel's ring on her finger. Stopping a silent tear from rolling down her cheek, she takes a deep breath. 'I miss you.' She barely whispers before to disappear in a cloud of violet smoke.

* * *

I know.. no Robin/Regina scenes in this chapter, I'm sorry, but since I changed what happened in the Enchanted Forest I needed to explain it.

I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I promise, a lot of things will happen in the next chapter. Stay tuned.

Thank you so much.

Daisy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Few weeks later.

'It's the right thing to do.' Regina is talking to herself in her vault. She thought about it for a lot, wondering if it was really necessary. She still feels horrible for what she did to save Robin and the last thing she wants is to do something like that ever again. Regina walks outside the vault, placing Graham's beating heart in a wooden box. The same box that was destined to contain Snow White's heart.

 _You're now mine. My pet._

Those were the words she said only few inches from Graham's face after she ripped his heart out. He betrayed her and he had to pay, but now? Is it really necessary for her to keep his heart, to control him? With Robin by her side, she doesn't need to be evil. Not anymore.

A dense rain starts hitting the windscreen of Regina's car. She can barely see but, staying focused on the street, she reaches the police station. Checking the back seat, she notices that she doesn't have any umbrellas with her.

 _Great. Really great._

She couldn't just go around with a wooden box in her hands, so she puts it in her bag. Paying attention to not slip on the wet asphalt, Regina runs fast towards the front door of the police station, with her heavy bag on her shoulder. She was wet, from head to toe, like she just jumped in the shower. Looking at her reflection on the glass door, she sees how bad her hair looks because of the rain. 'For God's sake..' She says thrusting her fingers through her unruly hair, to fix it as best as she can. Even if she doesn't like the result, Regina walks inside, hoping Graham is alone.

'Sheriff?' Regina says reaching his office. He's sitting at one of the few desks in front of the cells. Thankfully, nobody is there. 'Graham?'

He turns, and only in that moment, Regina notices he's at the phone. 'Please, wait a moment.' He pauses the phone call. 'Madame Mayor, what can I do for you?'

'No, go on. I can wait.'

Graham listens to her and turns to continue the phone call. 'Yes, I'm here. Tell me, what's the problem?'

 _It's now or never. He wouldn't even realize it._

Regina opens her leather black bag and grabs his heart from the box. She takes few steps closer to him, trying to not catching his attention. What could happen if he sees her with a beating heart in her hand? How he could react? What kind of excuse she could use in a situation like that? Regina is not bold enough to find out, so she moves carefully.

As Evil Queen, she usually ripped out people's hearts and turned them into dust. For what matters, it's something new for her. Regina's hand trembles, she takes a deep breath before to push Graham's heart back where it belongs, in his chest. Graham gaps loudly on that chair. Regina steps back fast, wondering what happens next.

'O – okay.. I'll be right there, Marco.' Graham says, putting down the handset.

Something is wrong with Regina. A wave of nausea hits her out of the blue. She can't explain what's going on inside her, but she wants it to stop. She can taste the acid from her stomach rising up to her mouth.

'I'm sorry, Regina. This is an emergency..' Graham turns to her and stands up. 'Are – are you okay?' He asks as soon as he meets her glance.

'I'm..' Regina takes deep breaths, barely able to contain the nausea. 'I'm fine.'

'Okay. Did you come here to talk to me?'

'No. I just.. hmm.. wanted to be sure everything was alright.' Regina lies shamelessly to his face. She surely can't tell him the truth, can she?

'Yes. Everything is under control. But I have to go now!'

'Sure. Have a good day, Graham.'

The Sheriff runs away fast. Apparently something happened to Marco, Geppetto in the Enchanted Forest, or at least that's what she got from the phone call. Regina is alone at the police station, still taking deep breaths. Walking in the hallway to reach the front door, a new wave of nausea hits her. It starts from deep in her stomach and crawls its way up her spine, vertebrae by vertebrae to her head. Luckily for her, there's a bathroom at the end of the hallway. She runs fast towards it, slamming the door on her way in. Regina drops to her knees in front of the toiler, throwing her bag at the ground. She vomits up the entire breakfast she had that morning with Henry at Granny's. Every muscle, every fiber of her body is in pain now. Regina doesn't bother to stand up after the nausea passed. She turns and presses her back against the wall as she grabs a wad of toilet paper to wipe her mouth.

'What the hell..'

Regina closes her eyes, leaning the back of her head against the wall. It feels like someone just hit her in the head with a sledge hammer without any warning. The pain is horrible and unrelenting. She takes deep breaths hoping it'd relax her contracted muscles all over her body.

 _Mind over matter. Mind over matter._

Regina tries to focus on those words as best as she can, ignoring the exhausting pain. She can't explain what caused all that turmoil inside her. Giving Graham his heart back is something she never thought was possible, but was it enough to cause that wave of nausea?

'I can do this..' Regina says to herself, leaning to the toilet to stand on her feet. 'I can do this..'

When she met Robin at the Granny's Diner few days before, she invited him and Roland for dinner. A dinner they're supposed to have tonight. She spent the entire Friday afternoon to make her second specialty – lasagna. Nobody and, especially, nothing will ruin that day. She loved that afternoon in the forest with Robin and his son, it's the closest she ever felt like family. Regina wants that feeling back.

Taking a long look at her reflection in the small mirror, she notices how pale her skin is. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Regina asks herself. She doesn't even bother to answer that question out lout, but either she got a stomach bug or her conscience is taking control of her body. What she did to Graham was a good thing, she has no remorse of it.

Regina decides to postpone those questions to another time. She's already worried for tonight's dinner, she doesn't need more problems to think about. She leaves the police station fast, driving her way home.

* * *

Luckily for her, Regina is a clean freak. The house is always on point even if, every once in a while, she has to remind her son to keep his room clean. When she got home from the police station, she went straight in her bedroom and lied down, trying to get some rest. Staring at the ceiling, she kept wondering what caused those sudden waves of nausea. She considered every option but nothing made sense in her mind and she eventually fell asleep.

When she woke up she felt a lot better, but it was already late. She had one of the quickest showers ever, getting ready right in time. She decided to wear a dark crimson dress and a pair of low black heels. She didn't need to wear high heels in her own home, but at the same time, she wanted to look elegant for her guests. She brushed her short black hair leaving it straight and flowing. She used light make-up to highlight her brown eyes and set off her cheeks and lips. She looked at the finished product in the mirror. She looked as good as she could.

'Not that Roland will care about my outfit, but I can't say the same for Robin.' She said to herself. She was ready, but uncharacteristically nervous.

Regina took a deep breath, mentally repeating herself that she could do it. Before to walk downstairs, she knocked at Henry's bedroom door. She reminded her little boy that their guests would be there soon and that he had to get ready. For the first time, as she recall, Henry stood up from his bed and ran in the bathroom to have a shower. He was happy to spend some time with Robin and Roland again, and so was Regina.

Waiting for her guests to arrive, Regina put the lasagna in the oven and set the table. It felt like the time slowed. At each minute passed, she became more nervous.

 _I need to calm down. It's just a dinner._

Robin and Roland arrive just in time. When Regina opens the door, her heart starts beating faster.

'Roland has a gift for you.' Robin says breaking the silence.

'Really?' She lowers in front of the little boy.

'This is for you, Regina.' Roland says showing a rose he was hiding behind his back.

'Oh, Roland.' A smile spontaneously appears on her face as she takes the red rose in her fingers by its stem. 'Thank you! It's such a beautiful rose.'

'Just like you.' Roland says. His big black eyes are shining as he's looking straight in hers.

'Awww.. thank you.' Regina's heart melts like snow in the sun. She raises her hand and gently cups his cheek, rubbing her thumb on his cold skin. 'Why don't you get in? Henry is waiting for you.'

Roland nods his head before to run inside fast, looking for his friend. Regina stands up in front of Robin, meeting his glance again.

'Hi.' Robin says, taking a step toward her. He moves his face closer, reducing the space between them.

Regina moves her head uncontrollably. 'Oh. Sorry.' She says placing her hand on his shoulder. She wants to kiss him as much as he does. She wants to feel those soft lips on hers again. See him standing right there makes Regina's body reacts impulsively. But what if Roland sees them? What if Henry sees them? _Damn_. It's too soon, even Regina doesn't know exactly what's going on between them. They kissed in the forest and made love on her couch. How she's supposed to call that? She tilts her head and kisses his cheek, trying to not leave any lipstick mark. Taking a step back, she lowers her glance. 'Is that.. wine?'

'I didn't know what to expect from the Madame Mayor herself, so..' Robin says raising both his hands, 'I brought both white and red.'

'Great!' She says taking a step back. 'Come in. It's so cold outside.' Robin walks in and closes the door behind him.

Since that morning, the weather only got worse. The rain kept falling down uninterruptedly during the entire day, turning into a real storm. For a moment, Regina even considered the idea of cancel the dinner, but now she's glad she didn't. Looking at Robin as he walks in her foyer makes her unbelievably happy. When she's with him, all her masks drop down and she can be herself. Or at least, her better half.

'Apparently you chose the most rainy day to invite us for dinner.' He says turning to her.

'Bad luck, I guess.'

'Well, thank you anyway.'

Regina smiles getting closer as she wraps her hand around his arm. 'Let's go. I'm famishing.' They walk together over the round table, side by side. She breaths his scent, clean and sexy. It's getting harder for her to control her own instincts.

The dinner went perfectly. Roland and Henry planned many mysterious adventures they wanted to play at the next time in the forest. Regina was speechless realizing how much imagination her beautiful little boy had. They make quite a team. While the kids fantasized about defeating dragons and finding hidden treasures, Regina and Robin gazed at each other multiple times. She can't help but be hypnotized by those beautiful blue eyes. Robin even dared moving his hand on hers, holding it. At first Regina tried to move away, but she didn't. She loved the gentle way he holds her hand.

'It was delicious, Regina. Thank you.' Robin says breaking the silence that filled room after they finished eating.

'Would you like some more lasagna?' Regina asks to the three men sit in front of them.

'No. Thank you.' The oldest one speaks up first.

'I think I'll pass, mum.'

'Regina..' Roland says catching her attention. The youngest one is sitting on her right. 'Can I have a piece of your apple pie?'

'Roland!' Robin says before she even has the chance to answer him.

Regina winks at Robin, then turns to Roland. Slightly lowering her back, she gets closer. 'I'm afraid that's not possible, little boy..'

'Ooh…' Roland lowers his head, suddenly looking sad. It looks like someone just stole his favorite toy. 'It's okay.'

'Because it's not ready yet..' Regina whispers. The little boy raises his head, wondering what exactly she meant with those words. 'The apple pie is in the oven right now.'

A big smile appears on his face. 'Really?'

'Hm-mm.' Regina nods her head, smiling at him. 'You just need to be patient.'

'Thank you!' Roland screams, jumping off his chair. He wraps his tiny arms around her neck and hugs her very tight. Regina winds her arms around his body and keeps him very close. The sweetness of that boy will never stop surprising her. When he breaks the hug, he gently presses his lips on her cheek. 'Mwah!'.

'Mum, can I show Roland my bedroom?' Henry says standing up.

'Of course, Henry. I'll call you when the pie is ready.'

The kids run fast upstairs, leaving them alone. 'I'm sorry for that.'

'No need to apologies. I remember how much he really loved it at the picnic.' Regina stands up and starts gathering the dishes from the table. She turns and walks over the kitchen.

'Let me help you.' Robin says grabbing the glasses and follows her.

Regina leads the way, with the feeling of being stared by Robin. She doesn't mind it, but she's not used to it either. Not like that anyway. As Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest, people barely looked at her, they were scared to unleash her wrath. Some people were bold enough to challenge her glace but they didn't end well. Only Daniel and her father used to look at her with love in their eyes, but Robin is something else. The unique way he looks at her with those blue eyes makes her heart racing wild. The idea of Robin walking just few steps behind her makes her blush. Regina walks in the kitchen and places the dishes next to the sink. With her left hand she opens the door of the dishwasher, then she puts the dishes and cutlery in it, one by one.

'Here.' Robin says handing over the glasses from behind her.

'Thanks.'

Once all the glasses are in it too, Regina starts the dishwasher and turns to Robin. He grabs her waist and pulls her closer. He tilts his head bringing his lips closer to hers, before to kiss them. Their lips gently touch as Regina wraps her arms around his shoulders.

'I'm sorry..' Robin whispers breaking the kiss. His hands are still on her hips, with no intention of letting them go. 'I wanted to kiss you the moment I saw you at the door.'

'I know..' Regina moves her hands on his neck, rubbing her thumbs against his skin. Surprising even herself, she says, 'Me too.'

'You're stunning..' Staring deeply into her eyes, Robin moves her against the table in the middle of the kitchen. '.. in every way.' He whispers, lifting up the dark crimson dress. Regina feels her cheeks blushing as she spontaneously smiles. Firmly grabbing her waist, he lifts her up and makes her sit on the edge of the table. The white marble is cold, but she doesn't mind it.

'Robin?' She says with a surprised tone. He lowers his head to kiss her again, as she spreads her legs so he can move between them. Robin gently places his left hand on her back and pulls her closer, making her body bumps against his. She slowly deepens the kiss, tasting him on her tongue. Within few seconds, their kiss escalates. Her mouth is full, his tongue is sliding in and out of her lips.

Robin moves his right hand on her leg, slowly tracing his way up. He teases the skin behind her knee, before to trail his fingers up inside of her thighs. A soft moan escapes Regina's lips, forcing her to break the kiss. 'R – Robin.. we.. we can't..'. Regina is hot, uncontrollably hot. Just a simple touch of Robin's hand on her bare skin and she's easily turned on.

'Can you blame me?' He says pressing his lips on her neck.

 _Of course I can't, but.._

'Noo..' She arches her back, moving her hand up on his head to sink her fingers in his hair. The rasp of his tongue against her skin makes her moan again. She wraps her legs around his waist, drawing him closer. His hand moves higher and she feels the exact moment he touches her panties. His fingertips are now rubbing against them. She's wet and she can't deny it.

Out of the sudden the timer of the oven goes off, scaring both of them. Robin raises his head fast, turning to it. Her heart is beating so fast inside her chest. After they both realize it was _just_ the oven, they take deep breaths. Regina closes her eyes for a brief moment, calming herself down. She wanted it, every inch of her body wanted it, but she knows it can't happen. Robin turns and she watches his lips part, swollen with desire. The same desire that's burning inside her.

'We.. We should probably call the kids..' Regina says breaking the awkward silence.

'Y – yes..' Robin pulls his hand out of her thighs, taking a step back. 'We should probably do that.' He helps her getting off the table, then gently kisses her cheek. 'I'll call them.'

Regina doesn't take her eyes off of him until he completely disappears behind the wall. She fixes her dress as she walks over the oven, thinking of what just happen. Or what it could've happened if they had more time. Biting her lower lip, she takes the apple pie out of the oven and places it on the table behind her. Not to be modest, but it looks delicious as always. They're gonna love it, or at least, it's what Regina hopes.

'Madame Mayor, we have a problem..' Robin says walking in the kitchen.

'What?' She turns fast to him. Her blood freezes in her veins.

'The kids fell asleep in Henry's bed.'

Regina breaths out loudly, feeling relieved. 'Both of them?' She says, almost laughing.

'Yes.' Robin takes few steps, stopping right in front of her. 'I should probably go now. It's been a long day.'

'You can stay here!'

Why she can't control her own thoughts when she's with him? How is it possible that Robin has such influence on her?

'What?'

'I mean..' Regina takes a break to find the right words. 'The storm is only getting worse. Wake up Roland now is not necessary, you can stay in the guests room. And I think I still have some small pajamas Henry doesn't use anymore.'

 _Is this the best I can do? Really?_

'Are you sure? I don't want to bother you.'

'I would've never said that if I wasn't sure.' Regina says getting closer.

'Apparently I can't say no.' He smiles, taking her hand.

'But.. I'm afraid I have nothing that would fit you.' Regina smiles like a dumb, looking at him.

'I'm the big guy here. I'll be fine.'

Regina leads the way as they are both laughing. She turns off the lights and starts walking upstairs, with her hand in his. None of them wants to let the other go and she's more than fine with it. She loves the way his big hand holds hers, gently and so intimate.

* * *

I'm sorry. It took me a month to update _**The Bandit**_.

I started two more OutlawQueen fanfics in the meantime. You can find them on my account if you're interested – _**My Other Half**_ and _**One Ride Up**_.

BUT… let's stay focus. Robin is sleeping at Regina's huh? What will happen? As someone called me the Smut Queen, I warn you to expect a lot of smut in the next chapter.

For now, I really hope you liked this one. Let me know your opinion by reviewing it.

Daisy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Regina and Robin walked upstairs, hand in hand. She silently opened the door of Henry's bedroom, hoping the light in the hallway didn't wake them up. Henry and Roland were sleeping peacefully next to each other in that big bed. Regina turned to Robin and she spontaneously smiled. Her heart stopped beating in that exact moment – for the first time in a very long time, she was happy.

Regina let Robin's hand go and walked in the room. She grabbed two pajamas from the drawer, one for Henry and a smaller one for Roland. Even the smallest one would've been too big for him, he's just so tiny. She handed it over to Robin as he took Roland in his arm, trying not to wake him up. She walked him over the guests room, showing him where he could find some extra pillows and covers if he needed them. Robin thanked her on her way out. A fleeting glance, a simple smile. Closing the door behind her, Regina's smile turned into a bitter one. She wanted more, she really did but, deep down, she knew it wasn't an option.

Regina sneaked into Henry's bedroom once again. She managed not waking him up as she took off his clothes and put on the pajamas. She was an expert after all those nights he fell asleep downstairs as a baby. Regina sighed loudly, watching at him sleeping peacefully. Henry grew up so fast, since the first time she took him in her arms. She silently lowered her head and gently kissed his forehead. 'Goodnight, my little prince.' She whispered walking outside his bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Regina takes a long glance over the closed door of the guests room. She knows Robin is there, her body and heart react impulsively. She wants to feel his arms around her, gently cuddling her just like he did on the couch that night, but she knows that's not possible for so many reasons. She invited him for dinner because she wanted to spend more time together and she asked him to stay because it was the right thing to do. She has nothing in her agenda, but after what happened in the kitchen, she wants more. She does her best to push away the idea that it's slowly filling up her head.

 _No!_

* * *

Regina walks in her bedroom, closing the door. She takes off the black heels and throws them in the room. She loves the cold feeling of the pavement under her bare feet. She takes few steps towards the window, slowly pulling down the zip of her dress. The storm outside is getting worse at every thunder. Listening to the raindrops smashing against the window, harder and harder, makes her feel colder. Chills run up through her spine, forcing Regina to wrap her arms around her own chest.

A noise distracts her from staring at the rain. She turns fast and sees the door slowly opening. A brief moment of panic takes control of her instincts, until Robin's face shows up. 'Robin?'

'May I?'

'Y – yes.' She says closing her arms even tighter. 'D – do you need anything?'

'No. Everything is just perfect.' He takes few steps towards her. The white tank perfectly highlights his sculpted chest, leaving his muscular arms uncovered. The lights are off in the room, but at each thunder, his blue eyes shine up.

'Then why are you here?'

'I.. hmm..' Robin rubs his hand on the back of his head, stalling. 'Well.. I have a good excuse, I really do..'

'Oh, do you?' Regina says, forcing herself not to smile. She's particularly enjoying this moment. She doesn't mind having Robin standing in front of her, right in her bedroom, but she wants to know how far he'd go. This is her payback to what he did in the kitchen.

 _It's not as equally evil, but it's so funny._

'Yes. I..' He takes a step closer. 'I just need a moment to think.'

'No pressure. I have all night.'

'I'm here because..' Robin gently grabs her hips, pulling her closer. Regina's arms are still closed around her chest. Their faces are so close than she's fighting her deepest instinct. 'Wait.. do you really need an excuse?'

'You're the one who needs a good excuse to come into a woman's bedroom, not me.' Regina bites her lower lip, masquerading her proud smile.

'I think I have something better.'

'I'm all ears.'

'Hmm.. you're not gonna need them.' Robin tilts his head and the small remaining space between them disappears. Regina opens her arms and places her hands on his chest, as he brushes her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. His hand is running up her spine, holding her tight beneath him as his tongue demands for entrance. Unable to resist, she opens her mouth, allowing his invading tongue to enter. All reasons and thoughts slip from her mind. She can concentrate only on the pressure of his soft lips on hers. She feels his tongue pressing into her mouth, exploring and stroking against hers. 'So?' Robin eventually asks, breaking the kiss.

'Hmm..' Regina looks up to meet his glance. She shamelessly licks her lips, smiling at him. 'Not sure yet.' She whispers rubbing her fingertips on his chest, above the white tank.

'Do you need some help with the dress?'

'Yes.' Obviously she lied. The zip is on the left side of the dress, she doesn't need any help.

Robin makes her turn, wrapping his right arm around her waist. He moves his head near her neck, slowly lowering what's left of the zip. Breathing in deep the scent of her hair, he gently kisses at the nape of her neck. His lips on her skin cause a shiver in her that she's unable to conceal.

Robin grabs both the straps and pushes them down her shoulders. The dress falls at her feet, leaving her with matching black lace lingerie. With a quick gesture of his fingers, he unfastens her bra as she grabs and throws it at the ground. Robin wraps both his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest. The cold she felt just few minutes ago, it suddenly disappears. His lips are still pressed against her neck, biting her gently and then lapping the sting away his tongue. He moves his hands up, cupping her breast.

'Robin..' She gasps loudly. No man ever touched her like this before. Regina wriggles back as he grabs her hard nipples in his fingers, rolling them in a deliciously painful twist. Something catches her attention. His rigid hardness is pushing up against her lower back. 'We.. we really shouldn't do this. The kids can hear us.'

'Maybe we should just keep our voices low, don't you think?' Robin whispers in her ear with a seductive tone of voice. Regina feels her legs trembling.

 _How am I supposed to say no? Damn you, Robin!_

Regina turns fast, forcing him to let go her nipples. She meets his glance, Robin is proudly smirking. He knows she's already on fire to refuse that offer. 'Don't make me regret it!'

'Oooh.. I doubt I will.'

Regina rubs her fingers down his chest to his lower abdomen and unbuttons his jeans. 'We will see about that.' The pair of blue jeans falls at the ground, followed by his pants, releasing his erection. She shuffles forward and feels his hardness against her body.

'Shall we?' Robin says taking Regina into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she gently takes his neck in her hands. He falls onto the bed with Regina beneath him. Looking straight into her eyes, she notices that he wants it as much as she does.

'Please..' Regina begs him as she shamelessly spreads her legs underneath him.

'With pleasure.' Robin raises his back, caressing his fingertips down her body. He takes off his white tank before to grab her tights and move her legs up, right in front of him. He slowly takes off her thong, before to spread her legs wider, lowering his head between them. His tongue laps at her slick folds, pressing against her inner labia as he tastes her thoroughly for the first time. 'Regina.. you taste so good..' Robin says, working his way ups and down her folds slowly, travelling down to the very center of her womanhood to probe her with the tip of his tongue.

Regina writhes underneath him, moaning and crying out, shifting to try and get contact where she needs it the most. Things get worse when he slowly pushes two long, cunning fingers inside her as he sucks on her clit. His fingers run wild and deep inside her, curling in sears of some mysterious, hard-to-reach spot. Robin teases her relentlessly for long moments, running his tongue along the outside of her clit. He picks up his pace gradually, until Regina is lost in a sea of sensations, twisting and gasping underneath him. Pleasure rushes at her with each lick and thrust against her flesh, forcing her to arch her back. He starts pounding his fingers inside her faster and faster.

A part of her wants to push him away so she wouldn't come on his face, because that seems a rude, awful thing to do to Robin, but when she tries to wriggle free she finds that she can't move an inch of her body – that's how firmly he's burying his fingers inside her. Her gasps turn into loud moans. Just when Regina is on the edge of an orgasm, he retreats licking her clit once more. She groans, the sound leaves her throat as a growl of disappointment.

Robin raises his head and meets her glance. 'It's so easy for you to lose control.' He whispers, getting closer. He's smiling on top of her, staring.

'Control?' Regina sounds more offended than she wants to. 'Do you seriously doubt my self-control?'

'I do.'

'Bad move.' Regina rolls him on the other side of the bed, straddling on top of him. She firmly grabs his wrists in her hand and pushes his arms over his head. Their faces were only few inches away. 'You should've never underestimated me!' Her naked breasts are pressed against his chest.

'I..' Robin's body vibrates in a deep and helpless groan. 'I was wondering how long it would take for your dark side to show up.'

Lightings shine up the room repeatedly, creating the right atmosphere. Robin's blue eyes sparkle, showing his increasing desire. Lowering her head, their mouths meet halfway in a passionate kiss. No need for demanding, this time her tongue slips inside to meet his. Feeling his hardness firmly pressing between her tights, her body reacts spontaneously. Regina stars rubbing her lower abdomen against his body, increasing Robin's sexual desire even more. Robin tries to get out of the grip until she eventually lets his wrists go, leaning the full weight of her body on his. He brings his hands on her back, trailing down his fingertips on her bare skin to reach and grab her arse. Robin gently squeezes it with both his hands as he explores his mouth deeper with his tongue.

Regina has no choice but break the kiss as he slowly slides his erection inside her. Arching her back, she feels him filling every inch of her womanhood, even more than she can take. They both moan as she begins riding him up and down in a steady rhythm. Robin slightly raises his head, taking one of her breast at time in his mouth, sucking them. He circles her nipples with his tongue, gently biting them. Regina moans loudly, keep slamming down on his huge erection. The double pleasure is driving her completely crazy.

'Regina..' Robin groans, pulling her left nipple with his teeth before to release it.

She rotates her hips in a circular motion to intensify the pleasure. She can no longer control her body, as her sex juice is running down over his large testicles and down between his muscular thighs. He raises his back and, firmly wrapping his arms around her torso, he smashes her breast against his chest.

Robin and Regina are wrapped in each other's arms, sat in the middle of the bed. Her body stops on top of him, feeling his full hardness pulsing inside her. Regina passionately traces back and forth the tip of her tongue against his lips, watching straight into his eyes. Robin slightly opens his mouth, allowing her entrance, but she acts differently. She takes his lower lips in her mouth, biting it.

'Mmm..' Robin groans in pain. He liked it, she's sure of it. 'Regina Mills, you're playing with fire.'

A small grin appears on her face but obviously he doesn't know why. Playing with fire. Her specialty back in the Enchanted Forest.

'I'm a grown woman. I can handle some heat.' Regina says, seductively.

'Really? You call this _some heat_?'

For a brief moment she regrets her own words. She saw what Robin was capable of that night on the couch. How he made love to her like never before, but she knows the night is not over yet. He would've never let it go down just like this.

'I can feel your body burning, desiring for more.' Robin whispers few inches from her.

 _How can he always read me so easily?_

'Then what are you waiting for?'

Robin acts without saying anything. He rolls her on the bed, settling himself on top of her. He pulls out his hardness almost completely, leaving only the tip of the head inside her. Regina arches her back, searching for more body contact.

'Robin..' She begs as he raises his back, putting some distance between them. With his hand, Robin cups her breast. Her nipples, hard as rocks now, push against his palm as he slowly massages them. With her legs wrapped around his waist, Regina pulls him closer. 'Please..'

Robin slowly slides his swollen hardness inside, filling up every inch of her. He begins to push inside her with slow, agonizingly rapturous thrusts. She feels breathless, despite all the efforts to catch some air. Robin moves his hands on her hips to keep her steady as he pounds her faster. Every thrust and withdrawal, he pushes and pulls at her like the tide, building faster and higher until she's helpless against it. She can only cling to him and endures the hot pleasure.

'Oh.. my.. God..' She moans louder. Robin drives into her with a rhythm that makes her cry out, that makes her come once and again. Her body shakes as the orgasm crashes her in multiple waves. Regina's tight muscles are now rippling around him. 'R – Robin..'

He lowers his back and presses his lips against hers, preventing Regina's moans to turn into screams of pure ecstasy. His tongue finds its way inside her mouth easily, exploring it. Over and over again, he pounds inside her until the pleasure becomes a bright, blinding light that tears away the last of his control. As Robin begins to slow down, his thrusts becoming less and less frequent.

Regina knows what's coming next – there's only one thing left to come, and that's him. She hears him moaning in her mouth, feeling his erection bulging inside her. The rush of ecstasy seems to make him grow even thicker, it that's possible. Robin pulls back to not come inside her, but Regina tightens her legs around him. 'Don't..' She says, still kissing him. 'Finish what you've started.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. I'm all yours.'

After few more deep thrusts, Robin comes inside her. Slamming into her deep and hard, she feels his cum filling her. Their mouths break apart, hardly catching some air as he stops his movements. He's breathless. She's breathless. Robin eventually pulls out, collapsing on the bed next to her.

It takes few minutes before Regina can move again, without feeling any pain. Her whole body is still in pure ecstasy, despite the fact that she's taking deep breaths to calm down. Robin takes the blankets and covers both of them.

'Come here.' He whispers stretching his left arm towards her. Regina slowly moves closer, allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulders as she lays her head on his chest. She can feel his heart beating fast underneath his bare skin. A weird feeling trace her spine, from her neck to down her back. 'Are you okay? You're trembling.'

'I'm.. I'm fine..' Regina says, shaking her head. 'I'm just..'

'Cold?'

'Yes.' She shamelessly wraps her legs around his, trying to feel the warm of his body.

'I thought you were a grown woman' Robin says joking, as he moves his right arm around her and pulls her closer. The lion tattoo is now only few inches from her face. She hasn't processed the idea that he's the man she's destined to be with.

'Oh, shut up!' She slaps his chest with her hand, laughing. Looking up, their glances meet. 'Just.. hold me tight, okay?'

'Hmm-mmm..' Robin nods his head before to press his soft and delicate lips against her forehead.

Regina closes her eyes, memorizing every single detail of that moment. Despite the nights she spent with Graham, that's the first time she really feels free and safe at the same time. She can perfectly remember every single time she slept alone in her room, both in the Enchanted Forest and in Storybrooke. When she was married to King Leopold, she sneaked out of the bed most of the nights – she wasn't used to it. Regina allowed Graham to stay over the night, to share her bed with him, but she still felt alone. An emptiness that easily disappears when Robin is lying next to her, holding her in his arms.

'I wish I could freeze this moment.' Robin says breaking the silence.

'What?' Regina raises her head to meet his glance but he's staring at the ceiling.

'This night was..' he hesitates, 'I don't know.. it felt so real.'

'It was real!'

'I know..' Robin looks down at her, 'But the dinner, the way Roland and Henry are bonding and then this.. I mean, _us_.. it's something else.'

'Robin..' Regina's heart melts listening to that tiny little word coming out of his mouth. _Us_.

'Don't get me wrong, I love all of this.' He says slowly rubbing his fingertips up and down her back. 'Roland and I have been alone for so long. We could always count on each other. Then you came along.'

Regina lowers her face, hiding the tears that are now filling up her brown eyes. Tears of joy. Her heart is beating faster than it should. Except of Daniel, nobody ever talked to her like that.

'Oh Regina, I wish you saw Roland's face when I told him you invited us for dinner. That happiness in his eyes..' Robin gently grabs her chin with his right hand, raising her head up. 'You. You did that.'

'It was just a dinner.' Regina says with a broken voice, fighting back the tears.

'It was more than that. I see the way he is with you. Roland is so happy, like never before.' He caresses her cheek with his thumb. 'And so am I. With you, I just feel like home.'

Regina can no longer fight. A silent tear drops out of her eye, tracing down her cheek as she spontaneously smiles at him. Their hearts are beating equally fast, as they're looking into each other's eyes. Regina is speechless.

'I didn't mean to scare you.'

'You.. you didn't.'

'I just want you to understand how special you are to me.' Robin rubs the tip of his nose against hers, wiping away the tear on her cheek. 'I misjudged you and I apologies for that, but I'm glad that behind the cold Mayor mask there's this amazing woman. The same woman I'm falling in love with.'

 _What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm not meant to be happy?_

'Robin..' Multiple tears uncontrollably fall down. She has feelings for him, she's well aware of that but deep down she's scared. She stares at the blurry imagine of Robin's tattoo behind the tears. This is her fresh start. Her chance of love and happiness.

Regina, unable to think of anything to say, moves closer and presses her lips against his. One of the simplest and most meaningful kiss she ever gave in her whole life. Robin tightens his arm around her body and pulls her even closer. That kiss means more than million words. Their lips slowly dance against each other, creating a quiet and beautiful lullaby to their hearts.

* * *

I know some of you were waiting to read this chapter, I updated as soon as I could!

I really hope you enjoyed all of it, both the smut and the fluff.

Let me know your opinion by reviewing it.

Daisy


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The white and decorated curtains are wide open, allowing the sunlight to shine up through the windows, giving the room an entirely different feel from the night before. The light is bright enough to wake Regina up from of the best sleep she's ever had.

Regina slowly opens her eyes. It takes a long moment for her to realize that her head is still laying on Robin's naked chest. His muscular left arm is wrapped around her neck, keeping her closer. The slow and steady rhythm of his heart beating in his chest is resonating in her ear. It's impossible for Regina to keep her eyes open, so she slightly turns to Robin, breathing in his scent. Intoxicated by the musky and virile smell of his skin, she takes few more breaths, delving deeper into the essence.

The same essence that reminds Regina the Enchanted Forest – her real home. Closing her eyes, she can easily picture herself, ten years younger, riding Rocinante into the woods. That feeling of freedom always filled her heart up, like nothing else. Sometimes she misses her young self, the innocent and naïve girl she used to be, when posture was the only real problem in her life. The same girl who sneaked out of the castle to meet her beloved Daniel in the stables. Until that morning she saved Snow White's life, the day her life changed forever. Since she lost Daniel, her heart has been full of anger, sadness and pain, with no hope for the future.

Regina gently grabs Robin's wrist and lifts up his arm trying not to wake him up. Moving very slowly, she slips away on the bed before to place his arm on his own chest. She takes a long look at Robin – he's still sleeping. Turning on the mattress, she watches the clock on the bedtime time.

8.23am.

 _It's still early._

Regina turns around, sinking her elbow on the pillow so she can lay her head on her hand. She can't help but thinking of everything she's been through since Daniel died in her arms. How easily it was for her to fall into darkness, to let it control her. Snow had to pay for what she did but, without all that suffering, Regina would've never created Storybrooke and she probably would've never met Robin.

 _How is that possible that I never met you before?_

After she ran away from that tavern, the night Tinker Bell lead her to meet him, Regina didn't meet the man with the lion tattoo ever again. It's like their lives took two complete different paths, never meant to meet each other again. She's waited for so long to feel this happiness, when all she needed to do was to walk in that tavern and meet him.

 _May I be damned!_

And yet, here he is. Robin is peacefully sleeping next to her. Regina stares at him, listening to his slow rhythmic breathing, as the air slips in and out between his barely parted lips. His bare chest slowly rises and falls, moving up and down the blankets. The more she watches him the more her feelings for him become clear. It's weird how she never, in a million years, believed that she'd love someone else as much as she loved Daniel. Robin found a way to tear down all her walls and conquered her heart in a way she never expected. It's like he ripped it out of her chest and now he owns it. Deep down she feels that her heart belongs to him, that it's meant to beat in the palm of his hand. Regina can even picture Robin holding her beating heart, cherish it like a real gentleman, but then she realizes that would probably be the end of everything. He would see how dark it became because of what she did and he'd walk away because nobody could ever love the ruthless and cruel Evil Queen.

 _The same woman I'm falling in love with._

Robin's words still echo in her head. Regina closes her eyes, trying not to think of it. 'I'm not worth it.'

'Of what?' A voice filled up the room.

She shut her eyes wide open. Looking down, she notices Robin's eyes are still close and so are his lips. _What the hell?_ Regina looks around wondering if someone really spoke or she just imagined it. What's going on? Is she losing her mind? Looking all over the room, she can't see anybody. _Of course nobody is in here!_ She turns to the door, maybe one of the kids walked in without making any sound, but it's closed. 'What…'

Robin's body starts moving, just out of the sudden. Regina lowers her head and looks at him, worried that something is wrong with him. A smile is now appearing on his face. He's more than fine, he's just doing his best not to laugh.

'Robin!' She says, instinctively pushing him by his arm. For a brief moment she really believed that someone was in that room with them. Robin starts laughing very loudly and she can't help but laugh along with him. 'How – how long…' she tries to ask, 'How long have been awake?'

'Long enough to realize you were staring at me.' Robin turns and meets her glance. The weariness in those blue eyes is very clear, and yet, they are still shining at her. Seeing that love in his eyes melts Regina's heart all over again. 'I hope you enjoyed the view.' He says raising his hand and moves her black hair.

Regina feels her cheek burning up. She's embarrassed, it's something she's not used to. She nods her head without saying a word, before to lower herself and kiss him. A fast but soft kiss, as their lips gently touch. None of them close their eyes, they simply look at each other, enjoying each other's taste.

'You still haven't answered my question though.' Robin says after she breaks the kiss.

Regina swallows loudly. She knows exactly what he's talking about but she doesn't want to answer it. 'We should get dressed. The kids could wake up in any minute.' Regina says raising her back to put some distance between them.

'Regina, wait.' Robin moves his hand fast and grabs her arm to stop her. She closes her eyes, hating herself. She has no choice now. 'Please, don't.. don't do this. Talk to me.'

'It's just…' Regina turns around to look at him again. How she can even explain it to him without talking about the Enchanted Forest? How can he fully understand it? She takes a deep breath as Robin holds her hand. 'I never felt worth it of something like this and.. this is more than I've ever expected.'

He raises his back and leans against the headboard. 'Everyone is worth it of being loved, with no exception. How can you even think that?' His thumb is gently rubbing against the back of her hand.

'You don't know that. You don't know my past.'

'I don't need to. We've been given a second chance of love and happiness, that's all I need to know.' Robin says looking right into her eyes. 'I don't want to miss this chance, not with you.'

Regina's brown eyes suddenly fill up with tears. Definitely too many to fight them all back. 'Robin, I..' Her voice is broken and yet, Regina is happy. 'I.. I don't know what to say..'

'Then don't. Just.. kiss me.' Robin smirks, tilting his head. His eyes are wide open, begging her to kiss him.

The puppy face suits him as much as it suits Henry whenever he needs something and doesn't want a no for an answer. Despite how hard Regina fights that temptation, she just can't say no to none of them. She slowly lowers her head and meets his lips halfway in a kiss that makes her forget all her fear for a moment. She focuses on the sweetness and simplicity of that touch, on the way their lips fit perfectly against each other's, without even moving.

'We really should get out of this bed now.' Regina says breaking the kiss.

'Oh, come on.' He stretches his arm, trying in vain to grab her wrist to stop her, but Regina moves faster. 'Why can't we just lay here for a while?'

'Because we would never leave.' She sits on the edge of the bed, turning her back on him. Chills run through her naked skin as she moves the blankets aside. Walking over the wardrobe she knows that Robin is not taking his eyes off of her. Regina takes the first dressing gown she finds in her wardrobe and wears it. Fasting the belt around her waist, she turns to her bed and sees Robin standing on his feet as he pulls up his pants. She bites her lower lip looking at his sculpted body.

'Have I mentioned that you're stunning?' Robin takes few steps closer, distracting Regina from staring at him. He gently grabs her hips and taking a long look at her, from tip to tail.

'Hmm.. probably.' Regina tils her head, smirking. 'But I don't mind if you keep saying it.'

'You're stunning, Madame Mayor.'

Their noses meet halfway, rubbing against each other. Regina moves her cold hands on his chest, caressing his bare skin with her thumbs. She's very tempted to kiss him again, and again. The taste of his lips pressed against hers is so incredibly sweet, but she forces herself not to. Feeling the goosebumps on his body under her touch, Regina steps back. 'Get your shirt. You're freezing.'

'Yes, ma'am. If that's what you really want.' Robin grabs the white tank from the ground and wears it.

 _Of course not._

Regina swallows loudly, looking at his torso until the very inch of it get covered.

* * *

'Regina..' Roland says from the other side of the table, pointing the pie in front of him. 'Can I?' Both Henry and Roland reached them in the kitchen as soon as they woke up.

'Of course.' Regina takes a slice of the apple pie and gives it to Roland, staring at the cuteness of that little boy.

They are all standing around the kitchen table, with sleepiness in their eyes. Regina's heart melts looking at that moment, trying to freeze that picture in her head to cherish it forever. _Just like a real and happy family._

'Mum, do you think we can go to the forest later? I would like to try shooting arrows again.' Henry begs her, trying to win her over with his puppy face.

'I don't think that's possible.' She hates breaking his little heart, but she has no choice. 'Yesterday rained all day and the forest is the last place someone would like to go.'

'Please.'

'No, Henry. We can go another day.' Regina says cutting out the conversation. There was no way she would let him convince her, even if seeing Henry's sad face hurts her.

'I have an idea!' Robin speaks up, out of the sudden. 'There's a target on the back of my tavern. Roland and I usually play there because it's easier than to walk in the middle of the forest. What do you think, Regina?'

Regina's look moves from Robin to Henry, noticing her son's eyes glowing with happiness. 'Well..' she starts, turning to Robin. Before she can say anything else, someone knocks at the front door, catching everyone's attention. 'We'll talk about this as soon as I get back, okay?' Walking away, Regina sees Robin winks at Henry knowing she has no choice but to agree.

She tries not to pay much attention, wondering who knocked at her door so early in the morning. Her curiosity turns into shock as soon as she sees the man standing in front of her. 'Graham?' Without saying anything, the sheriff gets closer and presses his lips against hers, kissing Regina. She doesn't hesitate and, with her hands pressed against his chest, she pushes him back. 'What are you doing?'

'I know everything, Regina. You don't have to pretend anymore.' Graham grabs her hands and holds them against his chest. The woman's blood freezes inside her veins, worrying about his words. 'Yesterday, you came to talk to me with that look on your face. The same look you have when you want to say something but you're scared to show your fragile side. I thought of you for the entire day and night, wondering what that could mean, until I figured it out.'

'You figured out what?' Regina asks, trying to understand his point, but nothing makes sense.

'You care for me, Regina, more than you're willing to admit.' Graham raises his hand and cups her cheek. 'That's why I'm here now. I'm in love with you and I know you feel the same.'

'Graham, wait.' She takes a step back, as his hand falls down. 'W-what are you talking about?' Regina is shocked to hear of his feelings, since when he was in love with her? They spent some nights before but they meant nothing to her, at least not as much they meant to Graham. Thinking of his words, Regina puts together all the pieces of the puzzle and realizes why he's acting so weird. The heart. She gave him his heart back and whatever feeling he felt for her, simply amplified.

'There's no point on denying it anymore. You wanted me to get jealous of that.. Robin, so I could understand. And now I do.'

'I never wanted you to get jealous of anybody. What happened between us was good, but it was nothing more than just sex.' Regina says looking straight into his eyes, hoping he would calm down. She can't believe that, for all this time, he's been feeling that way about her. Give him his heart back was a bad decision.

'But we could have a lot more. I love you, Regina.' Graham takes a step closer, forcing Regina to move back until she hits the wall behind her back. 'Don't waste your time with him.. Not when we could be together.'

'I'm not wasting my time.' Regina raises her voice. 'Now, back off!'

'Is everything alright?'

Both Regina and Graham turns in sync, and see Robin standing in front of them. The situation couldn't get more complicated. 'What is he doing here?' Graham speaks up first.

'It's none of your business.' Regina says with a rude tone of voice. 'Now, please, leave.'

'Don't do this, Regina.' The sheriff tries to hold her hand once again but she moves it faster.

'Ehi. You heard the lady, walk away.'

'Stay the hell out of it.'

'That's enough!' Regina walks away and, standing between the two men, she opens the front door of her house. 'Go away, Graham. Don't make me ask you again.' She watches straight into his eyes, without even blinking, until he eventually backs down and walks outside. Regina closes the door, leaning against it as she breathes deeply.

'Come here.' Robin whispers, tilting his head. She walks toward him, over the three little steps and lets herself go into his arms. He holds her tight, kissing her head. 'Are you alright?'

'I will be.' She says breaking the hug to look at him.

'What did the Sheriff want from you?'

'Me.' Regina sees Robin's face turning from curious to worried into a blink of an eye. 'Something happened between Graham and me, before I met you, but now he says he has feelings for me.. that he loves me.' Her voice breaks saying those words, because she deeps down she believes it's wrong.

'And you?'

'What?'

'Do you.. do you have feelings for him?' Robin asks watching straight in her eyes.

'I..' Regina hesitates for a brief moment before to say, 'What happened with him is about the past.. I love you, Robin.' A spontaneous smile appears on her face, shining of happiness. After Daniel, she never thought she would be able to pronounce those words to a man ever again but it felt so right saying it to Robin.

Robin gently cups her cheek and, lowering his face, he presses his lips against her softly. Something gets her attention. A powerful wave of air hits both of them, forcing them to break the kiss. Regina can't explain what happened, apparently nothing changed to her, but when she raises her head to look at Robin, she notices that something was wrong.

'Robin, are -'

'You're the Evil Queen!' He says watching straight in her eyes.

Regina's blood freezes in her veins. 'W-what?'

 _Is the curse broken?_ Regina keeps asking it to herself over and over, wondering how it could have happened. The prophecy talked about a Savior – Snow and Charming's daughter. She was the only one who could break the most powerful curse ever.

'You.. you killed Marian. You're the reason why Roland grew up without a mother.'

'Robin, wait. I can explain.'

'Don't come any closer!' He says taking a step back. 'How can you explain all the terrible things you did, the people you killed to get Snow White's heart? You know what, I don't care. I just want to get out of here.'

'Robin, please!'

'Daddy?' Roland says standing behind his father, followed by Henry.

'Roland, get your things. We're leaving, now!' Robin says grabbing their clothes from the chair in the living room. The tone of his voice has never been colder.

'Mom, what's going on?'

'Not now, Henry.' Regina says trying not to sound too harsh on her son. 'Robin, don't go. I'm not that person anymore. Please.. talk to me!'

'You want me to talk to you? Fine.' Robin takes Roland in his arms, before to turn to Regina. 'Stay away from us. I want you as far as possible from my son.'

'I would never hurt you or Roland..'

'You ruined my family once, I will never let you do that again.'

Regina's heart breaks into thousands of pieces listening to those words. The way his look full of love and caring turned into pure anger and disgust hurts her more than a knife stabbed in her chest. 'Robin..' She whispers with a broken voice, looking at him walking fast outside her mansion. Her eyes start filling up with tears that she can barely prevent them from rolling down her cheeks. Robin slams the front door.

'I was right.' Henry says breaking the silence that was filling up the house. 'It's all real. The curse, the Enchanted Forest, the fairytales. You made me think that I was insane, that I was talking nonsenses.'

Regina slowly turns to her son, finding him with such disappointment in his brown eyes. 'Henry..'

'You even took me to Archie, trying to talk me out of this.'

'I'm sorry..' She takes few steps towards him and lowers herself so she can look straight into his eyes. 'I couldn't let anybody know the truth. Not even you.'

'You lied to me!' Henry's eyes start filling up with tears, feeling betrayed by his own mother, the woman who raised him.

'I'm sorry, Henry. I really am, but I had no choice. I never wanted the curse to be broken.'

'But you broke it with Robin, didn't you?' Henry's question leaves her speechless. 'It's written in the storybook, true love is most powerful magic of all.'

Regina stares at her son with her mouth open but nothing comes out. Trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle, she realizes that maybe Henry is right, that she's the one who broke her own curse. _True love's kiss can break any curse._ She remembers the words she said to Belle, back in the Enchanted Forest, when she wanted Rumpelstiltskin to no longer be the Dark One. But was it real? Did her and Robin's kiss break the curse? Was it a true love's kiss? A countless amount of emotions fill up Regina's heart in a way she can't even explain, from happy to disappointed, from surprised to sad, from loved to alone. But a bad feeling of nausea wells up in the pit of her stomach, forcing Regina to wrap her arms around her belly.

'Mom?' Henry says taking a step closer to her. 'Mom, are you okay?'

'I..' Regina can't say anything else, the nausea hits her harder than ever. Bringing her hand on her mouth, she walks away fast to reach the bathroom as soon as possible. She throws herself down onto the floor in front of the toilet as she tries to open the toilet seat hurriedly. She manages to get the seat up as she violently throws up repeatedly.

'Mom..' Henry followed her, he's now standing at the edge of the door. 'What's wrong?'

Regina takes few deep breaths, trying to suffocate the feeling of nausea as best as she can but, when she turns to Henry, her heart breaks even more. She will never forget the scared look on her son's face. 'I'm.. I'm fine.' Regina barely says, feeling sorry for him. 'Please, I.. I don't want you to see-'

'I'm here, mum.' Henry takes few steps closer and grabs some wads of toilet paper, handing them over.

'I thought you.. you hated me..' She does her best to fight back the tears as she wipes her mouth.

'You did awful things and you lied to me..' Henry gently pulls aside a lock of hair from her face, 'But you're my mum. You took care of me when I was sick, let me be here for you.'

Despite all her efforts a tear drops, tracing down her cheek. 'I'm sorry, Henry. I really am.'

* * *

Finally I found some time to continue this FF, I apologize for keeping you wait.

Remember: this is not the end! There are a couple of chapters left.

For now, I really hope you enjoyed this one!

Let me know your thoughts by reviewing it.

Daisy


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

' _Stay away from us.'_

' _You ruined my family once, I will never let you do that again.'_

Robin's words kept echoing in her head, over and over, like a broken record. Sat alone on the floor of the bathroom, Regina tried to put together all the pieces of the puzzle, failing. As Evil Queen, she's hurt a hundred, even a thousand of people, ruining their lives in such terrible and unforgivable ways. It was impossible to focus on a specific event, especially when she's more than sure that she'd never met Robin and his son before that night at _The_ _Bandit_. All her efforts to remember how she ruined Robin's family were in vain. But she did ruin his life and she can't take that back.

When eventually the feeling of nausea stopped messing with her stomach, Regina found the strength to go upstairs and have shower. Deep down she hoped the hot water would relieved her pain, both emotional and physical. Her belly ached because of the cramps due to all the times she threw up, she could feel chills running underneath her bare skin. The water relaxed her contracted muscles by relieving all the tension from her body, except for her heart. Nothing could've stopped her broken heart from aching, inside her chest. Beat after beat, the crack kept growing, hurting her deeper.

After the shower, Regina's head is full of unanswered questions, she wants to fix this mess she created with Robin but, above them all, there is a specific one – the most important one – _what is wrong with my body?_ She can't find a reasonable explanation to her sickness. It's not just a bug, it's something else, she can tell. Reaching out for a doctor would've been the dumbest idea she ever had. Now that the curse is broken, everybody in town is surely looking for her head. So, Regina decides to figure it out by herself and, even if she already jumped to the obvious conclusion, she needs to exclude that possibility once and for all. To do that, there's only one place in town she needs to go – her vault.

She dresses up fast and walks downstairs, looking for Henry. Sitting on the couch in the living room, the little boy is reading his fairytale book all over again. Regina stares at him for a couple of minutes, realizing that he's not just reading it, he's focusing on every single event on that book. Walking towards the couch, she clears her voice to catch his attention. 'Henry?'

'Mum! Are you okay?'

'I'll be fine.' She sits next to him. 'I assume you have some questions, things you want to know.'

'I read this book a hundred times. I know all these stories, what you did and why you did it..' Henry says, closing the book on his lap and, turning to her, he asks. 'But why did you lie to me? Nobody remembers about the Enchanted Forest or their real lives.'

'I..' Regina hesitates, trying to find the right words to say. A feel of disappointment is filling up her son's beautiful green eyes. 'I've loved and lost the closest people in my life. You know what I've sacrificed in order to get my revenge on Snow White..'

'They would've never believed me, but still you made me think I was insane!'

'I'm sorry, Henry. I really am.' Regina stops herself from stretching her arm to hold his hand, scared of what his reaction might be. 'But the idea of you hating me was easier to accept than Snow and Charming winning once again.'

'But I.. I don't ha-' Henry stops before to finish the sentence.

'It's okay. I understand.' Regina knows that she hasn't been a perfect mother but, despite all her flaws, she did her best to raise him well. 'It might take some time but, I hope you'll find the strength in your heart to forgive me.'

Henry stretches his arm and holds her hand tight. A tear drops uncontrollably down Regina's cheek as she moves her glance from their hands to her son. They silently look at each other for a long moment, no words are needed. One day he'll be able to forgive her and she's willing to wait, no matter how long it will take.

'So..' Henry breaks the silent, 'What's gonna happen now?'

Regina clears her voice, trying to compose herself. 'The entire town is out there, looking for me. They're confused and angry. And they want me to pay for what I did. You.. you shouldn't get involved in all this.'

'Do you think they will hurt me to get to you? They're the good ones!'

'And I'm the villain, I know. But not all of them are good and I don't want anything bad happen to you.' The words fly out of her mouth uncontrollably. 'There's something I have to do, and I need to stay here while I'm out.'

'Is this about Robin?'

Regina looks away, unable to meet her son's glance. A sense of shame and sadness is overcoming her emotions. 'Maybe.. I don't know.' Henry holds her hand tighter, giving that strength she needs to face the reality, no matter how hard it's gonna be. She takes a deep breath, fighting back the tears before to turn to Henry. 'I will cast a protection spell on the house, so nobody will be able to get in here. You'll be safe.'

'Is your magic back?'

Was it? The fact that the curse is broken doesn't preclude that she has her magic back. Regina raises her arm, right in front of her son and, lowering its way down, a fireball magically appears on the palm of her hand.

'I suppose it is.' She spontaneously smiles. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Henry slowly pulling away from her. Regina closes her hand, making the fireball disappear, as she turns to him. 'I will never hurt you, Henry. I promise.'

'I believe you.' The young boy nods his head, doing his best to hide the fear in his green eyes.

Regina gently squeezes Henry's hand before to stand up. 'I will be right back.' She walks away, leaving her son in the living room without saying anything else. She was terrified of how he could've reacted but the situation turned out better than she ever imagined. For now.

* * *

Regina appears in her vault in a cloud of violet smoke. 'I missed this.' She says, feeling herself again. It's been such a long time since she used her powers. Somehow she managed to live without them for the past twenty-eight years, it wasn't easy at first but she already got her personal vendetta on Snow White. They could've been helpful but, for as long as Mary Margaret and David were separated, she didn't need them. But now that they are back, she can't help but feeling extremely powerful. Regina may has her powers back, but they would never help her finding out what's wrong with her body, nor get Robin's trust back. There's only one thing that can help her, she just needed to find it.

'Where is it?' She asks out loud, searching every angle of vault for that small roll of parchment. To either confirm or deny her theory, she needs to make sure that potion worked. Regina never experienced that feel of nausea in her life, she's not stupid and sometimes the most obvious answer is the right one – but not for her. In a fit of anger, Regina did something unfixable when her mother tried to make her fall in love with a man with a fake lion tattoo. She found a way to stop her mother from controlling her, so she took a potion that prevented her from having children. She wasn't thinking of the consequences of her actions but something inside her body changed that night, she felt it right in her belly. She prevented herself from one of the biggest joys in life and she hated herself for that. Thanks to Dr. Hopper, Regina realized that a child could fill up that hole in her heart that nobody could have. Henry brought so much light into her dark and lonely life. But if that potion worked, how come she believes she's pregnant?

'There it is.' She eventually finds the roll amongst some small bottles she used to contain the ingredients for her potions. Sits on a trunk, she unrolls the piece of paper with a bitter feeling in her heart. Scared of the outcome, she knows there's no other way to find out the truth. Ingredient after ingredient, Regina realizes that nothing went wrong that night. The potion was made correctly, no ingredient missed and the pain she felt right in her belly was the proof that it worked. She was supposed to never become a mother and yet, the question is still echoing in Regina's head.

 _Am I pregnant?_

The sense of nausea is just the main reason why she keeps wondering that but, thinking back to the past few weeks, she felt really tired. Her body doesn't feel the same in a while. No reasonable explanation makes sense in her mind. The potion changed in her body that terrible night she cried herself to sleep, alone in her cold and empty bedchamber. A moment of weakness that lasted an entire night, realizing what that potion actually did to her and her future. Something must have changed because the idea of carrying a child is slowly becoming a reality, but what? Thinking back at her whole life, nothing happened that could've caused such an impact on her, expect one thing – Robin.

 _True love is the most powerful magic of all._

Henry's words suddenly sound louder and louder in her head that, for a brief moment, all her doubts simply vanished. Regina stands up, trying to process all the emotions inside her. The small roll of parchment falls at the ground as she instinctively puts both her hands on her belly. Her heart starts beating faster. The palms of her hands sweat against the dark turtleneck. Closing her eyes, she breathes deeply hoping that would give her the ultimate answer to her question.

They broke the curse with the true love's kiss, how can this be any different? He is her soulmate, her second chance to be happy. They were destined to be together since the night Tinker lead her to that tavern. If their love broke the most powerful curse ever created, was it strong enough to overcome that potion?

'Oh my God.' Regina barely whispers, caressing her thumbs on her belly. She doesn't need an answer, deep down in her heart she knows the truth. A smile spontaneously appears on her face as she breaths out loudly. Looking down, she can already picture her belly slowly swells for the next nine months as her baby grows inside her, day after day. A feeling of pure happiness is filling up her heart in a way she never imagined it was possible but something brings her back to the sad reality. A reality where she remembers that Robin despises her and never wants to see her again. How is she supposed to tell him that? Would he believe her? Would he hate her even more?

There is only one way to find it out.

* * *

On her way to Robin, Regina thinks how to tell him the truth, over and over again. She considers many different ways, but in her head Robin ends up not believing her or even hating her more than he already does. The closer she gets to his tavern, the more scared she feels. Step after step, she even considers the idea to go back to her house, give herself more time to think and process the entire situation, but deep down she knows it would be wrong. Robin deserves to know the truth and she has to face the possibility that he might not want to be part of her life anymore. It is time for her to face the real consequences of her actions. Everyone will always look at her as the Evil Queen, no matter what.

Distracted by her own thoughts, Regina barely realizes that she's standing right in front of _The Bandit_ , Robin's tavern. Holding the door handle, she hesitates from opening it. Suddenly everything she's done in the past was nothing compare to walk through that door. Facing her mom in her young age, see Daniel dying in front of her, marrying a man older than her to become Queen and all her attempts to kill Snow White look much easier than that. A déjà vu crosses her mind as she opens the door. A young self was standing in front of a tavern in the Enchanted Forest, not so ready to meet her soulmate. 'This is your chance of love and happiness. Go get him.' Tinker's words echo in her head, remembering how coward she's been that night. She was too scared to approach him, to finally be happy that she ran away and never looked back. But this time she couldn't just run away. Not only her fate is at stake, her child's as well. _Their_ child.

Regina takes a deep breath and takes few steps inside, closing the door behind her. As she hoped, the tavern is empty except for one person.

'I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you anywhere near me or my son.' Robin says rudely from behind the counter.

Hear him saying _my son_ makes her heart aches in a way she never felt before. She stops where she is, trying not rush anything. 'Robin, please.' Regina says, ignoring his words. 'We need to talk.'

'There's nothing we need to talk about. Whatever you're going to say is just wasted breath.' He takes a long sip of whiskey and puts down the empty glass on the counter. 'Go away, Regina.'

'Robin..'

'I said go away!' Robin walks towards the stairs, without even looking at her. Regina raises her hand fast and moves a table right in front Robin, preventing him from taking another step. 'Using your magic won't help you.'

'Let me explain first. And if you still want me to leave, then I will walk out of that door and you'll never see me again.' Regina begs him. She doesn't want to tell him about the baby straight away, she owes him an explanation for her past and she intends to give it to him. Robin turns around, looking right into her eyes. 'I'm sorry for the pain I caused you and your family but I was blind. The anger I felt for Snow White couldn't let me see clear.'

'You should've thought about it. You can't change the past anymore.'

'I know. I'm not trying to find an excuse for what I did but..' Regina stops. It's time to say that something happened the night he came at her house, after Graham dropped the charges on him. Something that is going to change their lives forever, for better or for worse, whatever he wants it or not, but no words come out of her mouth.

'But what?'

'I'm not that person anymore.' She barely says, biting her own tongue. She owes him the truth but her cowardness shows up again. 'I never thought I could love again, but I was proved wrong. My life changed the day I took Henry into my arms for the first time and now there's nothing I wouldn't do to protect him.' Regina pauses for a brief moment, remembering that a baby is now growing inside her. She does her best to not let her emotions take control of her. 'Then.. I found you and Roland and I believed that fate gave a second chance..'

'The Evil Queen worth it of a second chance?' Robin asks with a sarcastic smile on his face. 'You've murdered entire villages, leaving a blood trail behind you like nobody before. People were scared to pronounce your name, or Snow's because they were terrified you'd haunt them down to find her.'

'I told you. I'm not that person anymore!' Regina raises her voice, regretting it the second after.

'That doesn't change the fact that you brought us here with no memory of our lives in the Enchanted Forest, like nothing happened.' Robin raises his arm, pointing his finger at her. 'You lied to me! You played this nice person so I could fall for you.'

'Yes, I lied to you about who I really was. About the past, but there's one thing I never lied about.. my feelings for you.' Regina instinctively takes a step towards him, fighting back the tears. 'I love you, Robin. You have to believe me.'

'Believe you? I don't think I –'

'Then listen to your heart.' She says, interrupting him. 'Only the Savior was supposed to break the curse, but there's something more powerful - true love. Our kiss broke the curse, it must mean something.'

'Do you really think that, don't you?'

'Those days, with Henry and Roland, were the happiest of my life. For the first time I've felt like being part of a family.'

'We're not a family, not anymore.' Robin said in cold blood. 'Now, please, go away.' He turns around and walks away.

Regina's eyes are full of tears, she can't control them anymore. 'There's one more thing.' She says, wrapping her arms around her belly.

Robin stops and, still turned away from her, he asks 'What?'

'I'm pregnant.' Few tears drop down her face, uncontrollably. 'I know this won't change the hate you feel for me, but you deserved to know it. I'm pregnant with your child, Robin.'

Robin slowly turns around, wondering if he heard right. When she meets his glance, she can see the shock in his eyes. Robin's blue eyes are holding so many emotions: anger, surprise, happiness. With her arms still wrapped around her belly, Regina hardly fights back the tears from streaming down her cheeks. Deep down in her heart, she knows he had feeling for her, otherwise that kiss would've never worked but whatever he felt for her is gone the moment he remembered. Nothing would change his mind, he despises her with all his soul. She gives him all the time he needs to process that news, waiting for him to say something. But nothing comes out his mouth, he simply stares at her, silently.

'Goodbye, Robin.' She says between the sobs. As promised, if he wanted her to leave that's what she would've done. With her heart broken in thousands of pieces, Regina raises her hands and, looking into Robin's eyes till the very last second, she disappears in a cloud of violet smoke.

'Regina!'

The sound of Robin's voice echoes in her head as she appears back in her vault. Tear after tear, they drop down her face. There's no point in fighting them back anymore. Her chance to be happy with Robin is gone, forever.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to write it, I've been pretty busy lately.

I really hope you liked this chapter. Let me know your thoughts by reviewing it.

See you soon with the last chapter of this ff.

Love,

Daisy


End file.
